


Shadows of Fear

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [35]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, BI Sexual Robin, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Consensual Threesome, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Sex, Grima is barely straight, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Gimurei | Grima, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robin is shamelessly bi, Sorry trying to make proper tags, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, oral kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: In an alternate Ylisse that Lucina landed in, instead of Robin being Grima's vessel, the Fell Dragon is very much in his own body, trapped with a tower, his power controlled by the Grimleal.  Can Lucina with the help of Robin free Grima to live out his own life?Rated E for eventual sinning.
Relationships: Fauder | Validar/Original Female Character(s), Gimurei | Grima & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Gimurei | Grima/Lucina, Gimurei | Grima/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997092
Comments: 34
Kudos: 21





	1. Tasting Freedom

_The air was cold, a mist swirling around her as she strained her ears for any sound of the enemy, her breathing as silent as she could make it, Falchion gripped tightly. Shadows moved and she counted at least three or more footsteps from her current position. She was backed into a corner with nowhere left to go as a sheer cliff face was to her right._

_"Th' bitch was o'er 'ere some where!" A voice yelled out, "We got 'er cornered."_

_There were rough laughs and she looked desperately for a way out. There was none and to her horror the light of fire magic fell on her. Three fire mages stood in Grimleal robes, hexed no doubt to keep them warm, "Well what d'ya know...looks like we gotta cross dresser, don' we?" The head mage said with a smirk, "Heh, nowhere to run now Ylissean."_

_She was so busy keeping an eye on the mages that she didn't notice the diving wyvern until it was too late. She barely dodged it when she felt hands grapple her and manage to wrestle her father's sword from her grip. She struggled as the three men pinned her down and feared the worst when the wyvern rider spoke up,_

_"Hey you stupid cunts we had orders to not touch the little bitch. Lord Excellus wants her as an offering to the Hierophant, so you can get your dicks wet on somethin' else!"_

_The mages paled but bound her quickly, "Yeah, yeah we git it Orton ya son o' a bitch. Go tell Vasto we got the bitch then!"_

_The head mage floated her with wind magic and it was then that Lucina allowed fear to enter her gut as the slow realisation dawned on her. Anything would have been better than the likely worse than death fate that awaited._

_~*~_

_The forests of southern Ferox gave way to the barren landscape of northern Plegia. Lucina had been locked within a caged cart, unsure of how to escape and reclaim her father's sword. The Plegians had warped to a camp and locked her in the cage as swiftly as possible. At least she didn't go hungry, and they did give her water to drink with her food, surprisingly it was fairly decent to eat. They mostly seemed to travel at night and clearly knew how to navigate using the sky. They had hexed the cage to keep it warm at night and cool in the heat of the day as Lucina had heard that the days in Plegia were so hot that not even the wingless Plegian wyverns dared move in the deserts._

_Of course Lucina couldn't see anything and could only feel the swaying of the cart when it moved, so she assumed it was the case. Muted light allowed her to somewhat make out the majority of the cage which had been covered by fabric._

_In addition, she was aware of the cart pulling to a stop though it was clear that something made them stop. The loud groan of large wooden doors made fear creep back up into her gut. The cart swayed as they continued to move._

_However long it was she didn't know, but she knew what was to come. A fate worse than death._

~*~

I paced the ornate room within the tower that I had been trapped in for the last two thousand years, the desert sands beyond the window the only contact I'd had with the outside world since that damn sorcerer had used his magic to bind me here, through that blood oath that I wished I could break, but the collar around my neck prevented that from happening, the hex alone prevented me from using my powers for anything like that, and it cost my last attendant her life when she tried to break the curses binding me, my new one was her only son, a young boy of about fifteen or so who I'd been teaching tactics to.

I was a prisoner trapped within the cool walls. A part of me wondered what would have been if my last attendant had succeeded and got me away from this place. Another more practical part said it was pointless to escape, I was a mage dragon, the golden hexed band around my neck was proof of that. Worse still, I was a _god_ who according to the Grimleal cult didn't need to sully myself leaving the tower where I was kept. My needs were met well, whatever I desired I could have…

Except my freedom.

I physically couldn't leave the tower, but my projected form could fly anywhere, provided I had enough mana.

There was the tell tale knock and I sighed as the boy entered the room, "Lord Grima." He bowed, and I knew that the Hierophant wasn't too far behind. My jaw tightened,

"You are family to me Robin, do not speak so formally."

"How benevolent of you Milord." I kept my expression neutral, "To treat my son so well." The man who entered the room was one I did not like. The Hierophant of the Grimleal was a tall man with his dark hair slicked off his face. His narrow face was the colour of darkened ash and he looked close enough to almost be a risen. His red eyes regarded me with a calculated expression.

I spoke keeping my tone even, "It won't do to have my attendant being treated poorly, even Evelyn knew this better than you seem to Validar." His left eye twitched slightly and I sat in my preferred chair, "Her loss...was a true waste of a skilled mage, though why her father sort to waste her potential with being an attendant I will never know. Though it seems that Robin has more skill than even she did." I said, and I knew that boy had the skill to surpass his mother, he really didn't need to be around me, there was little I could teach him, and being trapped in this damned tower meant I could only study so much without mana burn out.

Validar bowed slightly, "It is truly high praise from you Milord. However the rules dictate those who bear your mark to remain close to protect you. However I do not come for a speech of my Son's prowess, the King has seen it fit to return to tradition." I raised my eyebrow, "I was genuinely surprised myself, however, I believe the attitude is genuine-"

I tuned out. Kings were pathetic worms who only bothered with me when they wanted to strike on Ylisse, I sighed, "So when is the war?"

"Milord?" Validar seemed to drop the tome he was holding,

"Kings are nothing, if predictable. The previous Exalt had slighted Plegian pride had he not?"

Even from within this cursed tower I had my way of finding out what happened in the world at large, my attendants in the past were prone to gossip, if gently persuaded. Evelyn however…

That sweet girl had told me everything she could, smuggled books for me to read, and had tried to get me out of the tower, ultimately failing.

Validar coughed slightly, "It is early days yet, Milord. As far as we are aware the King merely wishes to return to our traditions, a show of goodwill between the Royalty and Yourself. The King has insisted we make arrangements for you to join the Feast of the Eclipse."

I couldn't help gaping, "That...was two thousand years ago!"

Robin tensed visibly, "Forgive me Father, my interruption." The boy spoke up, "But is there not a series of enchantments to protect Lord Grima within the tower?"

"A good number of them, yes, Robin." I answered calmly, "The details are in tome you were gifted my Little Bird. Suffice to say they are very complex."

Validar was stroking his goatee, "Indeed that is the case. Though what King Gangrel has called for...it is possible, for a couple of hours."

A short term freedom I would take, "Then preparations are of the utmost importance I assume?"

Validar gave the kind of look I found disconcerting, "But of course Milord. This tower has no room to house the feast after all, Arch Priest Excellus will arrive shortly. Son, do see to it that Lord Grima is properly seen to in the meantime."

~*~

It was an hour after Validar left and I sighed, "Two thousand years…" I muttered,

"Sorry, did you say something Master?" Robin had reverted to our more informal dialogue, now that his father was gone,

"I have been trapped within this gilt cage for two thousand years, Little Bird, so that things would suddenly change is…"

"Strange?" Robin asked me,

"You are as clever as my sweet Bird." I sighed sadly, "You deserve better from the world than a grouchy fell dragon for company. Though soon they will force a match upon you I'm afraid."

"Like Mother…" Robin took a moment before he came to sit beside me, my right hand in his, the mark of Defile clear upon my skin as it had always been for millennia. Cautiously he placed his own right hand above mine, where the same mark had surfaced.

"Yes, and unlike her, you will not be able to delay. Your father will want you to produce heirs as swiftly as possible."

"Because I am a man?" He asked, worried, "But that-!"

I gently stroked his hair, "It has been done before, you are and have always been free to leave this tower as you pleased, your match will be made to live close by. You are the only child your mother had produced, as much as I had hoped she would have heeded me, Dear Bird felt she would be able to free me had she the time."

Robin looked sad, "But...I…" he chewed his lip,

I smiled sadly, "As much as you may desire to be as your mother was, I know they won't allow it. Not after her act of rebellion."

Robin looked pained and I knew how much it was hurting him, "Master-"

I placed a finger to his lips, "Let us first get through the King's little banquet, and see what the night brings Little Bird, if you desire it still, I will allow you to." He nodded,

"I...I'm sorry Master, my emotions outpaced my thoughts."

I carefully cupped his chin, "Patience is a virtue Little Bird, you are young, and it is not my place to claim your virginity. That is your future match's. Only once that is done, or they choose to allow it will you be as your mother was."

~*~

The Arch Priest Excellus arrived with three guards at his side, followed by Arch Priestess Alsha with another three guards. Their faces were obscured by the traditional trappings of Plegia.

Alsha was a short, squat woman who was the second born daughter out of five children and Evelyn's youngest sibling, I didn't know much other than the children she bore, like herself didn't carry my mark. It was all I was allowed to know of her.

Excellus was a wide, rather rotund man who liked to paint his lips and nails, rumour had it he was either a eunuch or into men, probably the latter due to his scent. He wore a sage's outfit and I knew that disguise was for the plans that Validar had to deal with Walhart as the man had been causing much trouble in the last few months, as Robin had once made an offhand comment about it, when he was newly appointed as my attendant.

I noticed a sedan chair between them, carried by two burly young men with ram skulls on their heads, hexed to cover their faces and doubtless fit comfortably.

I looked at the two second highest members of the Grimleal in surprise. The sedan chair was an ornately shaped box trimmed with gold accents and a pale almost lavender colour on the outside. A wave of Alsha's hand had the door open to reveal a deep purple velvet interior below the frontal window, as well as a very plush seat.

Excellus spoke, "We have done our best, I do hope it is to your liking Milord. We mustn't delay, King Gangrel is most anxiously desiring your presence."

I stepped into the box and sat down. The door was closed and I felt the box rise. Robin was told to lead the way, in the middle of the first row of them. The sedan chair, and subsequently me, would be flanked by the next pair of guards while Excellus, Alsha and the rest of the guards would take up the rear.

I could barely contain my excitement. But I soon noticed to my disappointment that the curtains were drawn, with no way to see outside. I sighed but waited quietly.

The walk was fifteen minutes by my estimate, the hot wind blew flapping the curtains, but not enough to let me see where we were. I supposed-

"Forgive us, Milord the weather is considerably too warm." Excellus spoke from my right, "We are almost there."

A few more minutes and the chair was set down, finally. The door opened to reveal an oasis the likes of which I'd never seen. I slowly made my way out of the chair, and Robin was grinning like a maniac, "This is Perezia's main gardens." He informed me, "It leads directly to the Great Hall."

"I...I see." I was in awe. All I saw day in, day out for the last two thousand years was deserts. To see this was...a rare treat.

The pair led the way into the main hall of the palace.

The colours of Plegia, the six eyes of my dragon form gazed from many a banner, I felt a little overwhelmed. I stopped staring at the ceiling, as an effigy of my dragon form gazed down upon me, I couldn't explain the feeling, and my eyes closed briefly as I felt the ambient mana around me, and instinctively drew upon it.

"Milord?"

I sighed, "I had not released they immortalised my dragon form in this way. It seems...recent."

"Well, well, I see that the Arch priests did keep their word." I looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a tall, lanky built, short, messy red haired trickster half bounding towards me,

"Gangrel, I take it." I said calmly, as he came to a stop, his red eyes widening slightly,

"Lord Grima." He bowed, "It is truly an honour-"

I sighed, "So many kings have said when in reality they wish for war."

Gangrel's eyes took on a gleam of a schemer, "But of course," he said, "Making the Exalt pay for the crimes against Plegia is paramount, but, not for today."

I raise an eyebrow, "Then…?"

"Today I wish to repay your generous assistance in protecting Plegia. I feel that a King should always strive to show his gratitude after all."

He was scheming, I knew that much, still, I supposed the freedom would be nice while it lasted.


	2. The Tenderness of Love

I was led into the ornate dining hall, where servants and nobles alike were chatting, the feast lively, musicians playing their instruments and dancers twirling to the rhythm contorting their bodies in interesting positions in time to the music, it was almost arousing in a way.

I spotted a few curious expressions as I was led to the head table and sat in a comfortable chair that was equally ornate. Robin sat on my left and I noticed a few nobles look curiously at me as I had insisted he stay by my side. I didn't want Validar anywhere near me if I could help it, not desiring to maintain conversation with him for what little freedom I had been granted. I noticed that it seemed to cause a few raised eyebrows but I cared little. It was all I asked of, the small freedom I had to be enjoyed as much as I could.

My hood was up but the coat I was wearing was more ornate than Robin's, with an extra layer of fabric across my shoulders and of course the necessary markings on the sleeves. Honestly I didn't see the point but had worn it since I was in 'high society' company and casual wouldn't cut it at all.

Humans, their damn social rules and their clothing…

The meal was passable, I ate whatever food was in reach, by the gods I was starved. I was in the middle of eating a lightly spiced fish when the loud tapping on a glass sound filled the hall. I swallowed my mouthful as the King rose goblet in hand. His grin was wide as he clearly commanded the attention of all within the dining hall,

"Nobles of Plegia, we have a blessed moment before us," Gangrel spoke his voice bubbling with excitement. I feared he'd start floating with all of the mana surging through him. It'd be amusing to watch however and I imagined him doing just that, "Though it seems the Grimleal were begrudging in doing so despite numerous attempts and requests naturally."

A few hisses sounded and I noticed the concealed anger in Validar’s eyes as his gaze narrowed. It seemed that Gangrel had hit a raw nerve and Valdiar wasn't enjoying this self indulgent speech. This was...more entertaining than I thought. Too bad I had been stuck in that damned tower to miss this, I decided there was some benefit to the isolation, as it seemed little more than a petty argument that had been smoothed over. Gangrel continued as if Validar’s glare was meaningless,

"Though since we have come to an understanding, many of you like me, have seen what those fowl Ylisseans have done to our beloved Plegia, tonight is not the time for our vengeance, no, tonight we step back to a tradition Hierophant Validar had graciously informed me of, the Feast of Eclipse."

A murmur rose from a few curious nobles, and the King continued,

"Indeed, it is important we remember _whom_ Plegia owes for her incredible power. The holy bloodlines have been dwindling, and why? Because we have foolishly taken and not given in return!"

Now there was an uneasy ripple through the room. I blinked and looked to Robin briefly, before turning to Gangrel, he waited patiently for the noise to die down. I noticed belatedly that the musicians had been quiet, and the dancers still.

"But tonight will be the rectification of this oversight. The Feast of the Eclipse after all is a Feast for our god." Gangrel spoke and there was an appreciative murmur, "Nobles of Plegia, I ask of you, as a King of the people, to heed the words I say, much will not change for us, but it is long overdue that Ylisse knows the true fear of our god, Lord Grima. Let us join our powers, and bring about the mana required to enrich our Lord's powers, to truly make the Ylisseans pay for what they have done!"

A cheer erupted, and I was left feeling a sense of dread. Kings were nothing, if predictable.

The weight of the collar made me acutely aware of what was going to happen. A white haired, curvaceous girl spoke into Gangrel's ear, "The present you requested has been delivered Milord, the interception went perfectly." And Gangrel smirked widely,

"Good," Gangrel muttered, "For now, make sure that snake of a Hierophant doesn't try anything funny. You have your role."

I sighed and went back to my food. After a couple of bites I spoke softly to Robin, "Are those two always like this Little Bird?"

He blinked and set his goblet down, "Father...dislikes the King but ever since His Majesty has been focused on tradition they've been less hostile with one another."

"I see." I sighed, "Two thousand years ago, the Hierophant was the then King's most beloved brother, neither of them would have dreamed of fighting. But, I know things are very different. It hasn't changed in the slightest. This hall...it is as it used to be. Perhaps the actors are different but they still play the same scenes on the same stage."

I cleared nearly all of the plates presented to me and a familiar wave of exhaustion washed over me, "Be...careful Little Bird." I warned as the arch priest arrived. My time of freedom had come to an end.

I was led back to the sedan chair, with a sense of urgency. Though I didn't understand. I stood admiring the gentle light of the moon over the oasis, and a part of me wished that Evelyn could have joined me, but that Little Bird would never fly again.

I stepped into the box and sat quietly. My freedom was no more, but I couldn't help wondering why tonight of all nights I was reflecting on the one Little Bird who had tried to secure my freedom.

~*~

I was set back down near my room and they left me soon after, the scent of mana on the air. With a sigh I made my way into my room and sat down by the window overlooking the desert I had spent much of my time staring at. I placed my hand against the window. The light of the moon fell into the room and I sighed. There wasn't an escape.

Two thousand years taught me that much at least.

A clink of a chain caught my attention and I turned quickly to see a young woman in a simple harem outfit. She had been chained to the bed and I felt myself sigh, "So they forced you into this wretched tower as well." I sighed. She glared at me as I made my way over to where she was, "Another caged bird…" I sighed, touching the chain only to have her try to pull away, "Don't move." I said firmly, "It will hurt much worse if you do."

She glared at me balefully, "Why should I listen to you _Fell Dragon_?"

I came closer to her and cupped her chin,

"A child of Naga?" Hmm, this didn't bode well, they were asking for another war with Ylisse... "Very well, I'll leave you alone, if that is what you desire." I shrugged, "I don't waste time with Little Blueberries who do not desire my company." I sat on my bed, and kicked my boots off with a sigh. My coat followed it and I saw her flinch out of the corner of my eye,

"What do you mean by another trapped bird?" The girl demanded and I turned to look at her,

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked her, pointing to that infernal band around my neck, "It's been hexed to fit, and in the two thousand years I've had it on, I can't get it off. The child who tried to remove it died in the attempt. So long as this is on me, I am little more than a bird in a gilt cage. You will see soon enough Little Blueberry. It is a fate worse than death, and had the last child of Naga been wise, he'd have come to this place to kill me."

I threw my shirt off and lay back onto the mattress, it was new I could tell. Evelyn's scent was gone. I felt a frustrated fist hit the mattress. Her scent was all I had left of her besides Robin, and the Little Bird was probably already having a woman forced upon him.

A ragged sob escaped me unbidden.

I wanted to protect him, had wanted to protect Evelyn. But now they took that little piece of her away. My body slowly curled up onto the bed as the low light of the moon filtered through the window.

I must have dozed off, the light of the early morning sun woke me and my head was pounding. I reached absently to feel the metal under my skin. There was a weight beside me and I blinked to awareness as sobbing reached my ears, the knife was twisting into my chest, "Little Bird?" I croaked and his shock was noticeable until I drew him close, "Hush Little Bird, do not think on it," I murmured, stroking his hair, "Just focus on the here and now, please my Little Bird."

"M-Master…" Robin's sobs cut deeper than any blade ever physically could, "I...they…" he cried helplessly and I half rose to see the little Blueberry watching on in shock,

"Hush, Little Bird." I pressed him to my chest and cradled him in my arms, "Hush. We knew this day would come, though I had prayed they wouldn't do it so soon." I said quietly, as he shakily held his left wrist out for me to see. Anger boiled under the surface at the bruising I saw and how it ran down his entire arm and looked to go under his clothing. "Come now Little Bird, let's get you cleaned up." I said tenderly, he almost couldn't stand so I had to carry him to my baths.

"I know how to use healing magic."

I froze and took in the Little Blueberry she had slight rings under her eyes, her hair a mess, but she seemed alert, her blue eyes blazing as she defiantly held my gaze in a way few humans ever had, "Without a staff it would be almost impos- no. There is a way to do it, but it would leave you exhausted Little Blueberry and it's not worth that. I'm not going to negotiate."

"At least allow me to help him!" She snapped and I set Robin onto the bed,

"Fine." I said, "But hurt him in any way and I'll have your head." I growled, and she let out a huff,

"As if I would harm my father's tactician." She shot back and I blinked,

"Little Bird has been in Plegia all his life, and me in this tower."

"Then Naga sent me to the wrong world." She said matter-of-factly,

I felt my jaw drop, "Naga is gone girl, the last ruler of the Divine Dragons sacrificed her daughter to stop my projected form two thousand years ago." I said trying to wrap my head around what she was saying, "Her powers have all but died out, her mark is no more in this world but does show up every hundred years or so." I sighed, "I do not know who bears her mark aside from you, whom I might add, I just met the previous night. The Grimleal would know if her mark surfaced again. Though yours is relatively well hidden. Not many would think to check in your left eye."

It was a few minutes before I managed to get Robin into my baths, the Little Blueberry had healed what she could and I told her she could use my bed to rest, leaving me with Robin who had calmed little since he'd been brought into the baths. He was down to his small clothes and his bruising looked more like it was a week old than the hours old I knew they were.

It was as I ran the bath that Robin removed the last of his clothing, "Master…" His voice trembled and my heart ached for this child. He pressed close to me and I held him, "I…" his grip tightened and I cupped his chin, the unspoken words between us, "Please...Master…" he sniffled and I sighed softly, "I...I want to be like Mother. I know that I'm a man and that it won't be the same but-" I placed a gentle finger to his lips,

"Little Bird, as long as you want to, I will allow it." He had the fragile hope that I wanted to let him have, I gently brushed his hair off of his face, "Now come, there is no good to be had in wasting a perfectly warm bath."

He pouted but slowly eased into the water, letting out a delighted sigh while I shed what clothing I had and I chose to join him. He let out an adorable squawk as I gently lathered the soap on his back, "Master?" He turned to face me and smirked,

"We're not wasting this bath." I said calmly, deliberately brushing his thigh, he seemed to enjoy that as I could see his growing erection from the touch alone as I continued the slow and deliberate movement closer to it.

While the sight of the male body did not spur me to my own arousal, other male attendants in the past had found my form attractive, and had a very similar reaction as Robin was displaying. To me it was still sexual intercourse, no matter the form of pleasure it took. But right now…

It wasn't about me, I wanted nothing more than to help Robin forget the rape, as much as I could, to show him that the Grimleal's ideals of sex, even if it was for breeding was misplaced.

He quivered under my touch, and a low breathy moan sounded, "M-Master…" Robin gasped out leaning more heavily on me as I gently cleaned him while carefully easing along his penis, drawing him to a full erection, I had learned where most human males were particularly sensitive and having finished cleaning him, I allowed the warmth to give a bit of time to settle in.

I was surprised when Robin stopped me, and I tilted my head, "Was that not to your liking Little Bird?" I asked him gently and he blushed, a furious shade of red,

"I...want to do what Mother used to do." He flushed even redder if it were possible and I knew what he was asking, I chuckled, though I did feel some guilt that he'd likely seen his mother and I in more intimate positions, it wasn't unusual, though there had been times where Evelyn had begged me to be inside of her…

"Are you sure Little Bird, I am not so easily taken like a human man." I warned him, and he nodded. I gently brushed his hair back off his face again. It had been some time since I had last been…

A low growl of arousal escaped my throat, "I'm sure Master." Robin said nervously chewing on his bottom lip, considering no doubt our positions and what he wished to do. I smirked and allowed myself to sit over on the edge of the bathtub, my legs still submerged in the water. A slight shiver crossed Robin's form before he hesitantly reached for me, and I gently guided his hand over my own penis. I closed my eyes and focused purely on the feeling.

It wasn't like I hadn't done this to myself before, but each of the males had approached me differently, the women too. Some women were eager to take me inside of them to strike inside dangerously close to their wombs, some would use their tongues to pleasure me, though I distinctly didn't remember saying to them how I found it near pure bliss whenever they did more around the head of my penis, and stroked me further down while they did it.

I could feel the familiar throb as my erection grew, the soft yet calloused hands from years of spell casting teased me, low moans escaped me.

"Master?" Robin spoke softly, and I hummed,

"Take the time you need to Little Bird. There is no need to rush." I reassured him as my erection was soon at the unmistakable point of needing to be taken care of.

His hand moved in an agonisingly slow pace, and I relaxed into the sensation. I did not expect, and was not prepared for when he tentatively and slowly took me within his mouth, a feeling that I knew would not have me last long.

A low moan hissed through my teeth unbidden as he slowly moved down as far as he felt comfortable with and drew back up. He still had not moved and for a moment and I saw him shift, one hand reaching downwards below the water to his own still very much erected penis. He then began to stroke with his hand and move his mouth, causing my control to slip, and a more louder aroused growl escaped me as he dipped down, rose and dipped again, driving me to forget almost that it was a male servicing me.

"Yes, that's it Little Bird, take your time," I purred, "Good Little Bird, just like that hng~"

Robin swirled his tongue around the tip of my penis and I couldn't help the unadulterated and wanton moan, "Yes, good Bird, like that! Just...ngh, just like that!" I could feel the throbbing and knew I was close to my release and three years since Evelyn's death had not changed my sensitivity, "Little Bird," I moaned, "I'm cl~ose...ah, gods~!"

The pressure broke like a dam with too much water, and I let out a low, deep growl as my orgasm had me shaking from the sudden exertion while my body released. I gripped the side of the bath, breath in gasps shaking as the waves of pleasure crashed through me, and in the trembling aftermath I slid back into the water, Robin slightly dishevelled but looking pleased with himself. I gently pulled him close as the warmth seeped back into me, "Good Little Bird." I murmured tiredly.

We were like that for a few more minutes until the water had begun to cool. By the time it had, I relaxed and finished cleaning up.

Robin was no longer upset and seemed to be considerably brighter. Little Blueberry shot another glare at me and I ignored it in favour of breakfast.

It was easy to swallow a whole fruit, I felt better than I had for a while, if a little sleepy. I pushed the plate towards her and she raised an eyebrow, "You need to replenish your mana Little Blueberry-"

"Lucina." She said, I blinked, and she huffed, "My name is Lucina."

I smiled gently, "It suits you." I said calmly, "Like a butterfly." I said wistfully,

"Master, can we study tactics please?" I smiled, Robin was nothing, if dedicated to his studies.

"Of course Little Bird." I said calmly, "Hopefully Validar will not show his disgusting face again today." I said calmly which seemed to surprise Lucina,

"You don't like Validar?" She asked, seemingly genuinely surprised by what I'd been saying.

"That man is as close to a damn risen as it's possible to ever be, Little Blueberry." I said with a roll of my eyes, "I abhor risen, they create a mess of everything and still cling to whatever foolish things they liked as humans, only they are so brain-dead they can't even realise what's in front of them. Only something like a Deadlord has half the brain and those take too much effort to create or raise."

She flinched and Robin said, "He always gives the people he doesn't mind nicknames, it's high praise from Master."

"Right…" She said after a moment. I got the feeling she wasn't happy about something.

~*~

_ Lucina didn't know what to make of the Fell Dragon Grima. Not only was he apparently a prisoner with the tower in which she had been forced into by a pair of Plegian dark mages in an immodest harem outfit, she had spent the night trying to figure out how to get the chain off, only for it to zap her unpleasantly each time she'd tried. So she'd waited at least an hour or so trying not to give into despair. She was still on her side when the door opened to reveal who she first thought was Robin, he'd gone to the window and touched it and Lucina could tell he was hurt sighing in despair and she moved, the chain clinking. _

_ The man who turned to face her wasn't Robin, as she quickly realised. No, she knew it was Grima and dread filled her. Her greatest enemy had her in his clutches and she didn't have Falchion to protect her. She was afraid that he was going to grab her and… _

_ "So they have forced you into this wretched tower as well." Lucina glared, hoping to convey that she wasn't his to toy with. "Another trapped bird…" _

_ He'd reached for the chain and Lucina had scrambled to escape, "Don't move. It will be worse if you do." _

_ Lucina glared at him, "What makes you think I'll listen to you _Fell Dragon _?" She demanded. He blinked,_

_ "A child of Naga?" He blinked in surprise, and Lucina didn't understand how he couldn't recognise her, he seemed resigned, "Very well, I'll leave you alone, if that is what you desire." He shrugged, "I don't waste time with Little Blueberries who do not desire my company." He sat on the bed, and kicked his boots off with a sigh. His coat followed it and Lucina flinched, realising he was, for all intents and purposes _handsome _, lithely built but still seemingly strong. Something he said however struck a chord with Lucina,_

_ "What do you mean by another trapped bird?" She demanded, _

_ "Isn't it obvious?" He asked her, pointing to a band around his neck that he seemed to hate as a disgusted expression crossed his features, "It's been hexed to fit, and in the two thousand years I've had it on, I can't get it off. The child who tried to remove it died in the attempt. So long as this is on me, I am little more than a bird in a gilt cage. You will see soon enough Little Blueberry. It is a fate worse than death, and had the last child of Naga been wise, he'd have come to this place to kill me." _

_ Lucina watched in shock as he threw his shirt off and lay back onto the mattress. He struck it after a moment still on his back, as if he was angry but powerless to do anything about it. Just like she was. _

_ A ragged sob only served to further Lucina's suspicions. _

_ His body slowly curled up onto the bed as the low light of the moon filtered through the window. _

_ Lucina noticed that the barest glimmer of sunlight had begun to light the room when she saw to her shock Robin. He was barely able to move and he didn't see her, but she watched as he half leapt onto the bed, crying. Confusion made her move to see Robin nestle close to _Grima _and Grima had_ consoled _him. The threat of her head was pointless, she wouldn't ever hurt her father's tactician. Grima's words shocked her and put her on the back foot._

_ But what really shook her was when the pair engaged in sexual intercourse. Throughout it, Grima had let Robin move at his own pace and never forced the young man to do anything, and had insisted before they'd gone to the bathroom that Lucina rest from the effort of healing Robin. Yet Lucina couldn't take her eyes away from what she saw, the contrast of Grima and Robin was clear, when they were undressed. She did not realise that Robin was...into men. Grima didn't seem to be into Robin that way, but had still allowed Robin to service him, showering the young man with praise, as if… _

_ As if to take Robin's mind off whatever had happened in the hours between Grima's arrival into the room and Robin's own. She could see the flash of indignation whenever Grima looked at Robin's bruises. He'd been furious that much she could tell. _

_ She didn't know why but for some reason Grima wasn't even able to do anything about the situation. _

~*~

I stretched as I spent the morning with Robin honing his tactics as best I could, Lucina had taken a seat not too far from us apparently interested in what we were doing. The sun was in the middle of the sky, ancient magic kept the tower perfectly lit and at the perfect temperature. The skies beyond had a sandstorm brewing and I knew the shaking that would result. There would be time, but the storms were common.

By the time lunch had rolled around the food was as ever appearing out of seemingly nowhere. "It's a simple teleport spell." I explained to Lucina as Robin had been summoned by the King apparently, "It's always the same. Honestly I would appreciate some changes." I sighed, pulling the plate of fish towards me and picking at it. It was bland and I pushed the rest towards her, opening the cover to reveal some stew. I took a sip of the goblet they'd kindly provided with blood fruit juice. Not the most appealing but it did the trick. I handed her the other goblet, as I checked to see what else had been provided. Some flatbread and the closest thing Plegia had to desserts.

The meal wasn't as bad as it used to be, but the tastes were all bland to me.

The afternoon saw me take Lucina up two floors to where I used my time to train. She was surprised when I handed her the wooden staff, "You'll have to forgive me, Little Blueberry I'm too used to shadow fencing, it's been a while since I last had a sparring partner."

"How could you tell I knew how to handle a weapon?"

"You're built like a warrior." I said simply.

It was mid afternoon when Robin returned and I had my second bath of the day, leaving a fresh towel out for Lucina's use. I sat in my preferred chair when Robin came, looking almost pleased with himself, "Master, you won't believe what King Gangrel has said!"

I blinked, "What has the King said Little Bird?" I asked calmly,

"They're going to add a library to the tower." I froze, "He's said that he also wants more staff on hand." Robin's face fell, "A branded child was born this morning, and the King is using that as proof he's doing the right thing."

"Alsha bore a branded child?!" I blinked,

"The mark surfaced on the babe's shoulder, they've called him Avis."

I sighed, "Another little bird."

"The...baby wasn't from Alsha." I frowned, and Robin continued, "He was the King's son."

My jaw dropped, "Who did…?"

"A child of the old blood, my cousin Reflet."

"Gangrel bedded Reflet?!" I growled, "Are they at least not closely related?"

"Very distantly."

I sighed, "I see, so then it will be a matter of time before the tiny Bird arrives."

Lucina spoke from the doorway, "I didn't realise insest was permitted in same sex relations."

I sighed, "Little Bird has a blood pact, not blood relation Little Blueberry." I explained calmly, "They are two different things, like if you were to engage in sex with Naga for example. Though I don't know how kinky she is, or isn't."

Robin laughed hard, nearly falling off of his chair while Lucina looked like she was red, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh gods, you're not serious are you Master?" Robin chuckled, "Who ever heard of a kinky Naga?"

"Not all dragons are squeaky clean, as for the insest comment I did hear once that Mila apparently liked Duma's girth so much she had commissioned a lacquered penis in the shape of his to pleasure herself with."

Robin howled with laughter, and I smirked, it was nice to be able to think about something other than being trapped within this tower from time to time, "How in the seven hells do you know that?" Lucina asked and I smiled sadly,

"Before I was locked within this tower, I was once a very widely travelled dragon, back in those days, Sothis and I were...something of...a...friends with benefits, I believe you humans call it, and not of the sexual nature your kind attributes to it. We were children who always helped one another from time to time. Including sharing gossip about our elders."

"I see." Lucina said unconvinced,

"Believe me, I have nothing to gain from deception. Least of all here. I believe there should be some more suitable feminine clothing downstairs, Robin would you be as kind as to show Lucina where." I asked and he jumped up and the pair left me to my thoughts and wondering how Little Gremlin was doing, too bad I didn't have her Divine Pulse ability, maybe I could have been free if I knew what was to come and how to avoid it.


	3. The Heat

By the time the pair had returned, Lucina was in a simple, long sleeved tunic. She looked more relaxed. It was a good start at least, and I had barely risen when a young, tired looking woman was brought in with a bundle in her arms. She was flanked with a pair of servants and I could smell the scent of a baby.

She lowered slightly, head bowed, "Greetings Lord Grima." She spoke and I noticed it was just a couple of Priests that were with her, not servants like I'd assumed.

"Sit a moment, you have done a monumental task and need all the rest you can get." I said firmly.

Reflet was a young girl, barely sixteen and she wore her long brown hair in pigtails. Her brown eyes glanced at me as the priests present were trying to force her to relinquish the baby. I glared at them and growled softly, "Have patience." I snapped at them, "Or better still leave. Now."

They drew back as if I'd hit them, murmuring something before leaving the room. "I see that some foolish things do not change. It is a pleasure to meet you in person Reflet, I trust Gangrel has been decently treating you."

She seemed to relax a little and actually smile, "He is a very good husband." She replied and the contentment was so clear I could smell it like a soothing blanket,

"That is good." I said calmly, "If those idiots decide they can cause you problems don't hesitate to tell me. I'll have their heads on a platter should they overstep."

  
  


The relief on her face was noticeable and I smiled, "I appreciate the sentiment Milord."

"I take it you both had quite the ordeal." I said calmly, and she looked down sadly, "I may not know the specifics, but I don't have to Tiny One." I gently pat her head, "Take the time and rest you need. That is more important." I could see the tiny little bird, "You need to look after both the little Bird and yourself."

In the end I did hold the little Bird and he seemed content to sleep, fifteen years since the last time I held one so tiny and I still couldn't help the awe I felt.

They left as dinner arrived and I picked over it as Robin had left, and I knew what he was going to be forced into, dragging his feet as he was and knew I was going to have to make it up to the boy as soon as possible. I sighed as I pushed the rest of the meal to Lucina and headed to my room.

I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to Robin. It was like Evelyn all over again.

She had been a little older, having managed to delay the forced union of her and Validar for almost ten years. She was barely twenty at the time and at the height of her cycle when she begged me to be inside of her. She did not want Validar to be her first, and gods how I'd ached to do it. To plunge myself inside of her until I saw nothing but white and her content below me.

No sooner had I tried then did the pain from that damned collar cause more problems than I'd needed, reminding me painfully of the rules I was forced under. The taking of a branded virgin was forbidden to me. That hadn't changed in two millennia.

I groaned, just thinking of her was enough to rile me up with what could have been. Ragged sobs filled the room, and I knew I was crying. It would end eventually. It would pass just like the pain of when I'd been deceived by the sorcerer and locked in this tower, his daughter forcing herself onto me…

I roared as the anger surged through me and I got up, pacing. Arousal and fury fighting until I went into my baths and ran some scolding hot water. I threw my clothing off and sat in the water, my anger abating leaving my unanswered arousal in its place, "Evelyn…" I murmured tiredly, "Why didn't you listen to me Dear Bird?" I asked to the bare room. The water warmed my skin and I sighed as I noticed the growing erection. I half rested on the side of the bath, a hand reaching downwards towards it. My mind focused on her as I did what I could to care for a need that really should have been tended to before Robin's forced departure, but I did not want to burden him with my desires for a Bird that was no more.

Evelyn's long pale hair, soft heart shaped face and bright brown eyes that Robin had inherited filled my mind's eye. I was aware of the sudden waft of an unmistakable scent and a low aroused growl escaped me as the scent of a female on heat drew my attention and I _wanted_ it more than I could bear. I barely snapped out of my state when I realised who it was.

It wasn't Evelyn. She had been dead for three years.

It was _Lucina_ and I felt ashamed of myself.

No, it wasn't right to even go there with Little Blueberry. She wasn't Evelyn and I couldn't go there…especially if she had no desire to.

I sighed and forced myself to focus on what I wanted. A low growl escaped me. I wanted something that couldn't be had. I wanted a mate, not an attendant.

I froze as that realisation hit me.

There was something I wanted as much as my own freedom…

I couldn't take on a mate, not here. Not in this wretched tower, where the Grimleal would be able to use her against me.

I lay in the water, as more sobs escaped me, this time my arousal left me entirely.

~*~

The night passed without much incident after my grief ate me out. Robin returned around the second night watch and buried himself into my arms. I noticed that Lucina was worried and I sighed as Robin cried himself to sleep. I held him close all the while.

By the time morning arrived I had fallen asleep with a weight in my heart as the depressive state I was in wasn't so easily fixed. Breakfast was a quiet affair and Reflet and Avis came by again, this time with Validar at the helm. I could tell Robin didn't want to even look at his father, and frankly I agreed with him wholeheartedly.

_I_ didn't want Validar anywhere near me at the best of times and certainly not now while I was in the middle of a less than happy realisation. I didn't hear what Validar had said until the burn of magic from my collar reached a point where Robin yelled, " **Father**! **Enough**!" He stood between us, I could see him shaking slightly, and I spoke, panting heavily from the pain,

"It's fine Little Bird."

"It is not." I blinked as Reflet held Arvis eyes blazing, "A thousand risen is too great for a plan that would do more than tip off Ylisse and bring their armies back, have you no shame Hierophant?! Do you not know how easily traceable Lord Grima's magic is?!"

I sighed, "The fool will get his thousand risen." I said and the burn faded as it always did once I yielded to the request...no the demand made of me, "Whatever the cost, it is on his head, not mine."

Silence followed my words as I focused on the spell, I could see Robin look depressed but if the spell did what Reflet said…

"I-"

"Shut up." I snapped, "Better yet, leave me. Distractions from you will affect the quality of the risen."

Validar fell silent once more as I focused on the strings required. Raising the risen wasn't an easy task.

I could feel the thousand risen begin to move and I sighed. My energy dipped, "Leave, now." I said firmly, "Or else the risen will attack the first thing in sight, if your goal was to command them."

They left and I struggled to get up. Lucina appeared and muttered, "I...didn't realise that they were this cruel."

"Pardon Little Blueberry?" I asked and she held out the jar to Robin,

"The Grimleal...I...I thought that they were supposed to worship you." She clarified,

"Oh, they do, when it suits them to." I sighed then let out a roar of pain as Robin carefully applied the salve to my still tender neck around the band. The pain had me shaking as Robin kept applying the salve. I spoke as close to normal as I could, "As a mage dragon I'm more valuable in my human form, easier to control than if I were to take my dragon form. That's why they make me project it. It's more cost effective to project it than to transform into it. The added benefit for them is two fold."

Robin spoke, "That's right, as long as Master's dragon form is projected he doesn't take any damage."

Lucina frowned and said after a moment of silence, "Can't you break the spell?"

I sighed, "If I could I would have a very long time ago Little Blueberry."

She frowned, "So say it is possible to break it-"

"I would try going to some pleasant place near Archanea for the hells of it and maybe go visit Little Gremlin in a hundred years, maybe sooner than that, since last I heard she'd gone to a place called Fódlan." I smiled sadly, "Of course I can't exactly be expected to leave Little Bird in the meantime, so perhaps…perhaps I might bring him along with me, should he desire it. But it will never happen, there is no point thinking of hypothetical situations."

"What would it take to break the curses then?"

I blinked, horrified at just how dangerous a turn the conversation was taking. "Little Bird no. I can't afford to lose you too, please don't…" I couldn't help the half sob, and he pressed himself to my chest,

"Please Master. Mother almost had it." He pointed out and I sighed,

"She had the incantation, not how to break it." I frowned, was Evelyn really as close…I sighed, "The tome you were given...might have some clues, but I cannot promise it is easily done."

"This tome? I thought…" Robin tilted his head as he pulled out the tome that all of my attendants carried on their person,

"You need to put your right thumb on the centre of the front cover." I said,

"Oh! Oh!" Robin cried, as if a sudden realisation hit him, "Right! I...kind of got…"

"Sidetracked after she passed." I supplied and he nodded, "Yes, do that when you next go through it. It should provide some more insight to what you want." Though I didn't know what was within the tome, just that it was something that they had to carry with them. Still I had other things to worry about, like the fact that war was on the horizon once more.

As I said to Validar, kings were nothing if predictable.

The same could be said of the Grimleal.

~*~

The afternoon saw me recover enough to spar with Lucina. She was certainly well taught. We must have been going at it for a while as I'd felt warmer than normal. I tossed my coat off as Robin came up, "Wow. Looks like you're getting Master to actually be serious for once." Robin chuckled, and I tossed my shirt away, Robin whistled, "Yeap, definitely serious." He said and he sat on an errant crate, "Don't mind me, I'm going to enjoy the view~. It'd be even better if you both were-"

He barely dodged Lucina's swing of the staff, " **Have you no decency**?!"

"Hey, I call it as I see it, you do look hot."

" **Are you insane**?!" Lucina swung again and I managed to block it from hitting Robin,

"From what I've seen of Little Bird, he admires both the male and female forms." I said calmly, "Shamelessly so. I know for a fact he thinks that the King's attendant has a nice rear."

Robin squawked, " **Master**!" And I could see the shot of dark magic before he even threw it,

"She could do with some more curves than just her rear." I said mildly, though I was smirking a bit too widely.

The fact they both came at me was actually amusing. It was the most fun I'd had in a while, and I countered magic with magic much to Robin's irritation I could tell. His moves were nothing if predictable. He'd been under my tutelage since he was in his fifth year.

We kept at it for a while before I eventually had them both defeated, "Ugh, I yield." Robin grumbled, but I could see the grin on his face.

"You're improving a lot, Little Bird." I grinned, as Lucina lay on her back,

"How is it that even while being trapped within this tower you're able to _keep up_ with my movements?" She moaned,

"Boredom is a very powerful motivator Little Blueberry." I said quietly, "But enough of that, we should clean up and prepare for the next meal."

I also needed to deal with an unwelcome issue as well. Her heat scent had filled my nose more than I was comfortable with and now my body was responding too quickly to it.

I barely got into my baths when a low aroused growl escaped my throat. Clothing fell to the floor as I made a beeline for the bath, a surprised gasp jolted me enough to turn, and I instinctively straightened up, "Like what you see Little Blueberry?" I could see her go red, and I smirked, "Come now, it's nothing you haven't seen before I'll have you know. Or is it truly something you haven't seen? Either way, gaze all you desire."

She blushed and turned away, I sighed softly, well, that could have gone much better.

I sighed and ran the bath. The erection was an irritation. I wanted…

I growled and decided I would deal with it, until I heard Robin arriving, "Master?" He asked and I sighed,

"Yes Little Bird?" I replied and he came into the room, saw my current state and said,

"I won't be long, Master." And raced out, doubtless to get the 'sex' toy that I really didn't want right now. I wanted _a mate_ not that pale imitation of one.

I growled out of frustration but lay back in the warm water. I heard the sound of Robin returning and I knew he had it. His touch was gentle and I tried to focus on what I had to in order to get it over with.

The scent of Lucina's heat wafted over and I growled, thrusting on instinct. I didn't notice anything other than the scent of heat and my throbbing erection. I felt Robin's hand on my chest as he spoke gently, "Easy, Master...easy…" but I wasn't in the mood to settle.

I wanted to mate.

I wanted…

A low wanton moan escaped me as I felt a counter thrust timed with my own and I growled with pleasure.

I lost track of time, but eventually I felt the familiar burst and I groaned as my body finally and my instincts settled to a quiet simmer. The warmth of the water soon filled me and for the time being at least, things had settled for now.


	4. Flight for Freedom

_Robin_

I barely was able to keep up with him. His thrusting was more powerful than normal and his growls deeper than I'd heard even when my mother would let him press inside of her as hard as he desired, he was more riled up than normal and I didn't know if that was a good thing.

Master clearly needed my help but...even my best efforts weren't enough as all I could do was bring him the imitation of what he wanted. I cursed my body in that moment. My mother would have not hesitated, but she had what he'd desired…and I didn't, all I had was a male body that was of no use to a dragon that desired a woman, no matter how good a job was done with a blow job to pleasure him.

I froze as I realised what was going on. I should have accounted for our new guest and the potential triggers she could be inevitably striking with her very presence.

She'd taken to hiding herself, and couldn't meet my eye when I'd gone to collect Master's sex toy to help ease his desires but I didn't have a choice...soon I would be taken back to that...room again, and a part of me was hoping that she could help somehow, though something told me she might not feel comfortable with that, I still had to try.

I didn't want to go to that place, didn't want to be strapped down and force fed the Fruits of Iđunn until I was blinded by only desire for only one thing, to push my dick into the woman they had waiting for me until I was spent.

But I didn't have a choice.

"Lucina…" I called out, "Are you okay?" I asked, the almost twilight glowing softly,

"Leave me alone!" She snapped in response.

I stopped and sighed, "I...look, I don't know why you dislike Master, and frankly that's between the two of you." I began, "But I _know_ him. I've known him all of my life, and my mother wouldn't have gotten as close to him as she did if she felt he was a bad person like my father."

"Your mother?" Lucina came from the training floor, gleaming with sweat and frankly looking hot all things considered, too bad she didn't have that harem outfit on, might have made my coming ordeal easier, or maybe even Master in something of that nature…

I nodded in response keeping the sexual stuff to myself,

"She...was one of the few people I'd ever known him to open up to." I admitted, "The curses binding him...they force him to the Grimleal's will, no matter how much he might not want to do it. You've seen it in action, I know."

Lucina looked down, "Then...why are you trying to break them?"

"To stop his power being abused." I answered hotly, "To let him live a life that isn't some stupid gilt cage." I snapped and she seemed to flinch and I realised that I _was_ saying the truth and it was tumbling out unbidden. There was something about her that just made me open up, "I wish like hells my father was dead! Though if he were they'd just pick another stupid asshole to replace him and nothing will change. The King will still push for the annihilation of Ylisse." I sighed heavily, "Look, I've done what I can to settle Master in the meantime, but...I don't know what it is about you that's driving him so wild."

She looked at me shocked, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "He's a dragon. If you're cycling then it could be that you're at the most fertile point of that cycle." I pointed out, and an O formed on her face as I continued, "He's always preferred women to men." She blushed, "You're hot too." I said and she looked like she wanted to hit me again, but she stayed her hand. "What, that's a compliment!" I said, "You're way, _way_ above the women around here, except maybe Mage Commander Tharja, but that one is all tits and no personality." I chuckled,

"What are you insinuating?" Lucina demanded,

"Well, if you wanted to fuck Master, he'd allow you to." I said and she was instantly red, "He really doesn't care, one way or the other. But...like I said after my mother died, it hurt him. I…" I sighed, "I just can't comfort him in the same way you could."

She looked at me, "I can't believe you."

"I know my mother wouldn't mind, if that's what's bothering you. She did die trying to free him and get me out of Plegia." I said, "Believe it if you want, but I _will_ free Master from this prison, if nothing else than to let him know what freedom is."

She stared at me, and honestly her eyes were so pretty I couldn't help gazing into them, "Do you know what the blade Falchion is?"

I blinked, surprised, "Er...no." I replied confused,

"It's known as Naga’s Fang." She continued and I blinked, "It was the...last thing I had from my father."

I winced, "I...I see, my apologies." I said, "He sounds like he was a good man."

She blinked, but said quietly, "He was."

I half smiled sadly, then an idea struck me, "What does the blade look like, out of curiosity? My father recently had one brought to him, and no one can use it without getting burnt and it's duller than an unsharpened knife."

She gasped, "With a teardrop near the hilt?!"

I blinked, "Yeah."

She let out a shaky breath, "That's it. That's Falchion. The blade won't cut for just anyone, it will only cut for those it deems worthy to wield it."

"No way!"

"Bring it then, and I'll show you." Lucina said and somehow I found myself wanting to see if she was telling the truth, an idea blooming in my mind unbidden. If that blade could cut through anything the wielder wanted...then maybe my mother's death wasn't in vain, "In return, I...will do what I can with your request."

I blushed, "Thank, you. You don't have to obviously, but if you're comfortable with it-"

She chuckled, "Anything I should know?"

"You don't have to go beyond your comfort zone. Master is very conscious of that." I told her the truth, "Unlike most of the Grimleal he's never forced himself onto any attendant in the two thousand years he's been in the tower," I felt my hand rest on my tome, "The records are independent of the Grimleal, in the lowest part of the tower and certainly below anywhere Master has access to. The spell work on the archives are such, they can't be altered by any of the attendants. Well...that is to say that the souls are...difficult to tamper with. All part of the blood pact and all. Mother's hasn't appeared yet, but I think Refure is the one you want to talk to, she's the first one."

"Wait, how…?"

"It takes anywhere from a few minutes to four years for the souls to appear, just...go there." I said, "You'll see what I mean." I handed her a small key, "Please return this when you're done, I was told not to lose it."

I didn't know why, but something told me I could trust her. Besides I wanted to see what she could do with that blade.

~*~

_Grima_

I lay upon the bed, eyes closed, and more riled up than I'd been in a long time. My eyes snapped open to view the faint glow of the moon and the sound of the door closing with a soft click. I sat up, and saw that Lucina came into the room and to my surprise sat on the end of the bed, "Yes Little Blueberry?" I asked, the faint burn of arousal raising,

"I...spoke with Robin." She said and I forced myself to stay put, despite the deliciously enticing scent hitting my nose, and I could have sworn she was considering something, "He asked something of me."

I had a sinking feeling and I spoke quickly, "You do not have to do it." I saw her eyebrow raise,

"So the lustful gaze is my imagination then?" I blushed, clearly I'd been a little too obvious about my desires than I should have been, especially since Lucina seemed to not be comfortable with my presence. It was a foolish move on my part and I _should_ have controlled myself better.

"I mean what I say." I forced out, a low aroused growl hissed out between my teeth unbidden but I forced myself to stay still.

"Do you truly, Grima?" She asked and my body froze,

"I do." I said, my voice low. I had to admit she looked amazing under the soft light and I knew my body was responding to her scent.

She sighed, "Who was Evelyn?" She asked me, a serious expression on her face, "Who was she to you?"

I blinked at the left field question but I sighed, "That…" I closed my eyes, thinking how best to answer her, "Is a very difficult question to answer." I said honestly, "She...was the only human who...got as close as she did…"

My mind wandered to her, and the first time I saw her, in her swaddling, crying unmercifully. She had been a tiny thing, wide brown eyes and tuft of white hair reminding me of a family of birds that had once made their home in the shelter of the tower, back in the beginning of being trapped within the tower. They were Plegian Falcons, a bird that was even rarer now than what they used to be, beautiful birds that blended in with the skies.

Holding her, then had brought the delightful memories of that time back, to a time when I wasn't being held in the tower. When I had last seen Naga, a tiny baby in her arms, and her saying, _'Look Grima, I made this tiny creature'_ and naming the child Marth. At the time Naga was already a woman, and I was still a child at the time and I knew that the child was a human.

Naga had shared her bed with the child's father, in her most human of forms as she often wanted. The boy had dragon blood I knew, he would grow to be a powerful man.

"You...met the Hero King? As a baby?" Lucina asked and I chuckled,

"He bore the same mark as you Little Blueberry, a sign of his strength. But I got sidetracked. You were asking about Little Bird's mother, and I can tell you she had quite the personality."

As she grew, Evelyn developed, she was a delicate child, fine features, and _very_ long hair. Her mother at the time had been going through some changes that significantly reduced her strength, with an air of sickness that couldn't be mistaken.

Such things had happened to other attendants before, the sickness she'd had was not contagious, as she tricked the Grimleal into thinking she was with child.

Yet Evelyn and I knew the truth. Her mother couldn't care for either of us and I did what I could to try to help the young one. In Evelyn's seventeenth year, her mother finally succumbed to her illness, and Evelyn was devastated. It broke her more, I think than anything could have broken her at the time. Had I known then that she would do everything that she could to try to break me out of this cursed tower…

I could have better warned her the consequences.

She had a way about her that had me trust her. However the inevitable still happened, she was forced to Validar’s side, to be bred until a child was created.

I still remember her illness and the sobs that wracked her form as the pregnancy was by far the most unstable one I had ever seen, that I suppose I was allowed to see. Her sickness had persisted beyond the third month shadowing her right until she birthed Robin. A birth that nearly killed them both.

They only survived with my intervention, and Robin had the mark visible on his birth, not due to my intervention, but due to him having a strong enough connection to the pact.

It was all I could do in the end for them both.

"So then…?" I looked at Lucina,

"They both would have died otherwise, yes. And to the Grimleal, Robin is the last of an ancient bloodline that stems back two thousand years. They want to keep it alive. And maintain its female majority. He is little more than an expensive stud horse to them."

I saw her flinch, "Then…"

"He's being forced to bed a woman in the hopes she'll bear his children, the first marked one will be as he is, eventually, if it is female, a male one will not be allowed to unless he is the only one that comes of the union. Any other unmarked ones will be given to Validar to continue his bloodline and held in reserve to be bred to others who may yet produce branded children."

"That is...sickening." She said after a moment, and I hummed,

"Indeed. The Grimleal care only to keep me under their control as much as they possibly can, the gilt cage was their idea."

"I always thought…" Lucina said, "That the existence of your mark was to denote your blood, but…"

"It is a sign of a pact with me." I explained, "Children who bear my mark bear my powers. They are kept close to throw off any would be assassins. Something I feel is unnecessary, but it is what the Grimleal want. They use the pact to power Plegia's army even now. Descendants from any one of the old bloodlines are tremendously valuable, not as much as me, but they are still highly valued all the same. They are often used to maintain the main bloodline, Robin doubtless is being forced to bed a child from the Altria bloodline."

Lucina sighed and it was then that I realised how close we actually were, "In other words a twisted game of chess where everyone is pawns?" She asked and I nodded,

"The closer to the main bloodline a member of the Grimleal is related the more power they hold within the Grimleal. Validar was made Hierophant only after Robin was born and confirmed to be alive because he is the closest anyone has ever been, by siring a branded child, which hasn't happened in over a thousand years."

The minutes of silence ticked by and I blinked as Lucina suddenly seemed to slump. I caught her and realised that she'd gone and fallen asleep, against her wishes no doubt.

I sighed, forcing myself to ignore the tantalising scent as much as I could. I laid her on the bed and sighed tiredly. I decided that for now I'd rest, then deal with the problem come the morning.

~*~

I didn't realise that I would wake in an awkward situation. Lucina was on my chest.

She looked peaceful and I had to admit, the way her long hair fanned over her body and mine...reminded me of the deep midnight blue of the sky. It was a beautiful sight and my body was already causing problems as the erection from last night reappeared in an unhelpful manner.

I suppose there could be worse ways to deal with the now pressing problem.

I tried to move without waking her, and she let out a low moan, which made my body freeze. She settled back down and I sighed softly, trying to move that little more carefully. I was sure I almost was clear of her to let her lay on the bed when her grip tightened on my arm.

"Little Blueberry…?" I spoke softly and she blinked slowly, stretched languidly and I had a feeling she was doing so deliberately. Her eyes met mine, and I sighed, "I know Robin asked you...whatever he did, but I meant what I said when you didn't have to-"

She sighed, "And what if _I did want to_?" She asked, seriously. I could feel the heat in my loins throbbing and the feeling of discomfort.

I knew I was blushing, gods help me. I knew that this was a tipping point. I could feel her in a familiar position and knew she would most certainly feel my arousal, if she couldn't already.

"Might I ask what you intend to do Little Blueberry?" I asked, genuinely interested to know as she was straddling my hips, a position that I was mildly uncomfortable in, but was resolving to not move from it. My nose was filled with the scent of her heat and that was enough.

She looked slightly flustered and she said, "Is it not obvious?"

I felt my face flush with embarrassment, "Not...not in this position...please…" I pleaded, and I was taken aback when a gentle hand rested on my chest, near where my heart was. Her eyes softened,

"Very well." She rose and I couldn't help blinking in surprise when she let the dress fall.

The near aroused growl I should have not made escaped my throat. She came to sit beside me and the confinement of my clothing was enough to remind me of what I needed to be rid of in order to do what was intended to be done.

The rest of our clothing fell to the floor and for the first time since I'd lost Evelyn I felt…

Ready.

Lucina lay splayed below me, her hair like silk, that I couldn't help running my fingers through. Her touch was hesitant but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it. I drew her scent in, and my body was at a point I wasn't quite prepared for, an almost instinctive arousal.

The throbbing was secondary to my own distraction. I had instinctively gone progressively lower and I knew what I had in mind was something that I hadn't tried to do before but was clearly some instinct I hadn't indulged in until now.

"Grima?" She asked seemingly nervous about why I was in the position I was in and I chuckled softly,

"You smell very appetising, and I intend to enjoy you." I purred, my arousal overriding any sense I had, I didn't exactly hear her response. I made a deliberate stroke with my tongue and she let out a small squeak. I focused on her clit and teased her insides with a single finger, which she seemed to be enjoying.

It was a gradually increasing tempo that I set, and I could feel her buckle under the pleasure. It was then I added a second finger and she was howling in pleasure, I knew I would have to be patient. Besides, where was the fun rushing it?

My erection throbbed, reminding me of its presence as I drew back level with her.

"Was that to your liking Little Blueberry?" I asked her and she seemed flushed with an adorable blush,

"Grima…I...yes it was, but-"

I chuckled, "I have a feeling I know what you desire." And as I shifted I could feel myself pressing against her vagina with my penis, "That is, if you want me within you."

She surprised me with a small chuckle of her own, "Would you? If I wanted…?"

I nodded slightly, "Yes."

She hummed, "Then...please, I...don't want you to stop…" I slowly pressed forward, she was tighter than I expected and the warm wetness encased me gradually. She moaned softly and I could feel her clutching at the sheets below us. I was too busy steadying myself and not losing my control in the moment.

I filled her and she let out a low moan when I drew out.

Though that was nothing compared to the cry she made when I pressed back in, more fluidly than the first time.

It was agonisingly slow the pace I set, but each time I pressed in, her cries made it more worthwhile.

I was sufficiently slicked when Lucina asked for more. I picked the pace up in a dance of fast and slow, fast and slow until I burst.

My orgasm was intense. The aftermath filled me with a different yet no less important need. The need to hold and be held, if even for a little while.

~*~

The sun was halfway through the sky when the sandstorm hit, waking me as windows rattled from the force of the wind. At first I was disoriented gripping the bed below me, sheets over my form when Lucina arrived with an outfit I had never seen before and a battered looking Robin, "Little Bird are you alright?!" He looked like he'd been attacked and smelled of blood,

"Whoa, you didn't tell me that _this_ guy was the dragon Bubbles." I growled softly as a gingery haired man stood not too far from them, "Let alone the fact he looks eerily like you."

"Sorry Gaius, I couldn't afford to take too many risks. You already saved my skin but I'm afraid we'll need to move quickly. Lucina, here, I got it." He said handing her a bundle that I couldn't help but wonder why it made my skin tingle.

"Yeah and you'd almost make a good thief Bubbles." The young man said, "Take it easy, Dragon, I'm with Bubbles here."

I huffed, "I don't think I've ever met a human as blasé as you."

"Wait out here Gaius, I'll get Master ready."

"Well this is a first." Gaius laughed, "Honestly Bubbles, I hope you know what you're doing."

I wondered what was going on but simply decided I'd get answers later.

The bath was extra warm and I barely noticed the more casual clothes that Robin had brought for me to wear. It wasn't until I was fully dressed that Robin pushed my hood back, "Just for now, okay." He said as we came to the meal. I sniffed as the food was different from normal, and would have eaten if not for the sight of a very _familiar_ blade,

"How did you get Falchion?!" I gasped, and I knew now what Robin was intending, "I see...you're hoping the Fang of Naga will break this collar."

He nodded and I sighed, "I guess we haven't got anything to lose."

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my breathing stable.

I didn't hold high hopes but I heard the barely perceptible sound of the blade moving through the air, felt it brush my skin as a loud crack sounded, Robin gasping as I felt the metal give and my eyes snapped open in time to see a large chunk of the collar broken on the floor.

I stared at it, shaking as gentle hands removed the rest of it. I didn't...couldn't...believe it. I reached to feel where the collar once sat and felt nothing but skin, "My...gods…" I choked out, trembling.

"Holy fuck it worked!" Robin gasped,

"I still don't get it, but we'll need to move if what you've said is true." Gaius said, "You can get emotional later Dragon."

"Grima." I corrected, "My name is Grima."

"Yeah...that's too obvious, we're going to need a nickname for you."

I sighed, "Raven then. Anything other than 'Dragon'."

"Okay, that'll work. Now come on, let's get outta here while the storm will cover our movements, now's a good time to put your hoods up."

I was about to protest when Robin pulled out some dates, which I promptly ate whole, "Henry and Tharja should be able to meet us in the square."

"Exactly how did you do this Little Bird?" I asked,

"You can thank Mother. She almost had it."

I sniffled and blinked when Robin took my hand and Lucina took the other. I was surprised and baffled when he pulled a glove on my right hand, "We need to hide our marks." Robin said and handed me a second glove.

The weight of potential freedom was something I had only dreamed of but...I followed them cautiously waiting for any pain. The descent down had my skin crawl, but otherwise there weren't any painful side effects and I couldn't feel the presence of either curse.

The bottom of the tower wasn't as ornate as the areas I had been confined to, but they were homey in a way, I paused as the familiar scent of so many hit my nose, only to be gently urged onwards, "But-"

"We can return once a new order is sorted out, one where you'll never be trapped again." Robin explained, and I sighed but followed. We were down another level and I saw the very last thing holding me in the tower, a simple door that stood between me and freedom.

Gaius opened it once he was certain our faces were covered and there was a blast of sand and wind. I was still gripping both Robin and Lucina's hands as they led me over the threshold towards a ghost town as people scurried for cover, "Almost there." Robin said and we came to a couple with a wagon, the male a young white haired dark mage,

"Heyo Robin, we were wondering why you were late."

"Not now Henry, is everything ready?"

"Yeah, hop in."

I hesitated. Shaking uncontrollably, "It's okay Master, it's our way to Archanea."

I took a step, "This will go to Archanea?" I asked,

"Yes." Robin promised and I followed them into the wagon.


	5. Gremlins and Bondings

I wasn't sure how long I slept, but the sound of creaking wheels woke me, as well as a chill in the air. I yawned and blinked, at first I thought something was off, Robin was leant on the side of the wagon, snoring softly. Lucina was alert and her eyes met my confused gaze, and I saw her motion for me to be quiet as the wagon pulled to a stop. I blinked and tried to rise when she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Stay down." She whispered and I heard the sounds of armour clinking,

"Th' fuck you doin' goin' through a fuckin' sandstorm with a wingless wyvern ya stupid cunt?"

A higher pitched laugh sounded, "Aww, come on, you know us dark mages need to collect regents to cast our curses."

A scoff sounded, but one of the others spoke up, "Yeah, James, the kid's right. Them robes are dark magister level."

The first voice growled, "Fuckin' dark mages an' their fuckin' privileges. Git a fuckin' move on and don't come the fuck back until th' King calls ya little cunt ass back!"

"Yessir~! I'm sure Mage Commander Tharja will be very happy with how you're treating her husband." I heard sharp intakes of breath, "My wife is sleeping in the wagon, and Lord Grima help you if you wake her up. I'd love to see the hexes she'd cast on you, maybe she'll turn you into a blood pudding...mmm, blood~."

The men stammered and I heard a large gate open and the wagon rolled off again, a female voice to my left huffed, "You overdid it again Henry." I turned to see a lithely built, chest heavy young woman with long dark hair.

"Aww, I was only telling the truth."

The male, Henry whined from the front of the wagon, "By convincing them we'd be bothered to curse them?"

"I can curse them?!"

"No. It would be problematic. We need to cast more important hexes, especially since we have very precious cargo we're transporting."

"Okay," There was a sad sigh in response, "Is Raven awake?"

"I...think I am." I said unsure of myself,

"We've got a really long trip ahead, so for now just relax. Apparently Martha can potentially help us cross the Ylissean border."

"That is the agreement, the Shepherds could use members of your strengths to steer clear of a...shorter term war." Lucina replied uncomfortably

"Oh, that reminds me, I heard that there was a targuel wandering around-"

"It would be best if we brought her with us too, it would help solidify our position." Lucina said, though I realised she was being called "Martha", it was a bit on the nose. Still with all of the people present…

"Yo, Junior, you got room on the bench?" Gaius said carefully stepping around me, "I don't need your lady staring at me like a piece of meat."

I heard Henry laugh, "Oh, we're not really married, I just say she's my wife because we've been forced together for our magical abilities."

I winced, "Of course they'd do that. Skilled dark mages are in high demand, even more than a branded child. At least the branded child has enough ability with magic to compensate for the lack of dark magic, but a non branded child…"

Silence fell at my words, "I didn't know you were aware of the situation." Tharja said after a moment,

"Gossip is very useful to pay attention to. It does have a grain of truth to it after all."

Tharja sighed, "I suppose it does." She seemed less than pleased about that.

~*~

The wagon stopped once more and Robin woke, muttering something about needing to relieve himself. I felt hunger gnawing at my stomach, and sniffed the air. Nothing was more annoying than the fact that I was hungry.

"Gods damn it!" Robin yelled and I poked my head out of the wagon, only to see a man and a small girl rushing this way, a group of Grimleal chasing after them as they ran as fast as they could over the sands which was impeding them significantly. I could hear them yelling from where I stood,

"Hurry Wee one, we must be making with our escape!" The taller of the pair, an older looking man called out, trying to carry both the manakete girl and his sword, a situation that I _knew_ wouldn't end well without some intervention.

"Ugh, come on! I only just woke up!" The girl cried moving a bit too sluggishly on her companion than I was comfortable with, "That magic was no joke!"

I saw Robin gripping his tome and decided to play dumb a little, "What's going on?" I asked as the pair suddenly came to a stop in a less than welcome position, "Wait…" I sniffed the air and grimaced, "Ugh, a divine dragonkin. Great, just what we need, one who’s both young and foolish." It was then I saw the lowest level of the Grimleal priests that made my mind up for me, " _Robin, we kill those priests now_."

"Master?!"

"They're going to kill that dragon if they get their damned hands on her. I _will not_ allow another dead one on my watch."

"Master, do we have to?"

"Those priests won't be held back for long, Little Bird. We could use the dragonkin's strength to help us as well to cover our movements better."

He sighed but Lucina spoke up, "Grima's right, Nowi will be able to help us."

"What a quaint name." I snorted, "But alright, we get rid of those petty priests. They _are_ problematic."

I used my magic to glide over the sands, and Lucina decided to follow me, "Stick close," I said, "I can levitate us both better and you can talk with this Nowi sooner."

She looked at me apprehensively but stepped close enough for me to lift us both over the sands faster. We soon came to the young dragon and her companion.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think a Divine Dragon would be out here in the middle of nowhere in a Plegian desert, but I'll take a shot in the dark and assume you were captured and forced here." I said making the pair jump,

"How did you guess?" The child, Nowi asked,

"I was...in a similar situation, for two thousand years." I said casually,

"Whoa, are you a dragon too?!" She asked excitedly until what I said sunk in, "Two thousand years?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I said, "But my friends helped to free me, and want to help you as well."

"We've been making our way to Ylisse, and we'd love to have you if you choose to come with us." Lucina spoke up from behind me,

"Oooh! You have it!"

I blinked, "Me, or Luc- Martha?" I said self consciously,

"Martha. She's got a blood pact with a dragon." Nowi said brightly,

"Yes, I know." I sighed,

"Well you seem to need some help, so we came to offer it." Lucina said,

"Gregor would like to be helping too. Gregor is swell sword, and former employers are very angry."

"Gregor huh?" I said at last, "Well I can't give you gold, but I can put in a good word with the Ylisseans when we get there. Perhaps that will lean in your favour."

We made short work of the priests. Gregor was certainly worth helping as he proved to be quite skilled. I managed to get in some kills myself and nailed Charland like the worm he was. Lucina frowned and I stretched, only to feel a sharp pain on my side. It hurt but wasn't entirely unpleasant.

We convened back into the wagon and I was vaguely aware of Robin rushing around like a busybody, "Tharja we need a vulnery! Master's been hurt!"

"It really doesn't hurt." I said and I could see Nowi's eyes widening slightly,

"How can you say that!" She gasped, "It looks really bad!"

I was about to retort when the familiar sting snapped me to my senses. A growl escaped me as Robin carefully applied the vulnery to my injured side.

I shifted and curled up near Lucina snarling softly. "Sorry Master." Robin said sheepishly, "Though at least it's completely healed now."

"Umm...Raven…"

I was resting on her knee, "This is comfortable." I protested, "Better than the floor I'll have you know. Though I suppose, I can go back to the floor, if that is more preferable for you."

I would have moved, if not for the soft sigh, "Until we get to the next town, you can stay where you are."

I smiled tiredly and settled to sleeping. Sure it wasn't a plush bed but I felt safer than I'd felt in a long time.

~*~

_"Grima...you need to wake up!" I groaned and rolled over, "Oh come on! Two thousand years and you still want to act like a child!"_

_"Shut up, Gremlin." I groaned, only for the sound of laughter to reverberate through the room,_

_"Well I would if I could, all things considered. Do you know how long it took me to find you?! Honestly if there wasn't a source of mana blocking me, I'd have gotten in contact sooner."_

_I frowned and rose, "Sothis, what…?"_

_She was still small, still annoyingly smart mouthed and now talking in ridiculous riddles. She sighed, "I don't have much time to waste, Grima, you need to get back to the world of the woken, and quickly. Seems that human you bedded needs you."_

_"What the hells Sothis?! What are you-"_

_She actually glared at me, "Honestly are you any more inclined to act like a child?! Do you not have half a mind to realise what happens when a dragon mates?!"_

_I felt the colour drain from my face, "Wait...Sothis...you're not suggesting what the hells I_ think _you are."_

_"A branded virgin gifting herself willing to-"_

_"_ ** _That's enough_** _!" I shot back, and then I slumped, "Oh gods...I can't believe it." I heard her as she came to sit beside me, "We were close back then, you know."_

_"Ah, but we were worlds apart, you know that. I was the dragon of time, you the fallen one. We were never meant to be."_

_I scoffed, "Only because Naga hated the idea of a divine and fell dragon mating. Yet it seems that it happened anyway. With the very descendant of her damned son."_

_Sothis was quiet for a moment, "Do you regret it?"_

_I sighed, "No. I don't."_

_She smirked, "I suppose you wouldn't. You were always the rebellious one of us young ones. I'm sure that's why Naga didn't interfere with your situation. She clearly didn't want you to influence Anankos and the other children."_

_"Anankos?" I asked genuinely surprised, "Who's that?"_

_She snorted, "The Silent Dragon."_

_I blinked, "What of the Sage Dragon, Kage?" I asked,_

_"Still plodding along last I heard. But he doesn't have long left. His power is waning."_

_"And Bantu?" I asked,_

_"Almost not much time left of this world either. I'll admit the loss of Tiki hurt him significantly."_

_I felt a fist form, "Well if Naga wasn't so busy riding a man maybe Tiki would have been alive still!" I snapped, "Or if she'd gone and broken that damned curse we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!"_

_"Language!" Sothis shot at me and I sighed,_

_"I'm the rebel, remember?" I replied snidely. She sighed,_

_"And here I thought becoming a father would clean you up a little more."_

_"Can you not do that." I said darkly, "Where the hells are we anyway? You know I hate the dark."_

_"I...don't know. I know my physical body is no more."_

_The weight of her statement hit me like a ton of boulders, "No…" I breathed, "Gremlin…"_

_"I...hmmm, it is almost time to…" She yawned, "Mmm, begin…"_

_"_ ** _Sothis_** _!"_

~*~

" **Sothis**!" I sat bolt upright, breathing heavily.

"Master, is everything okay?" Robin asked and I felt weak. Something had happened to her. Lucina looked confused and the wagon pulled to a stop,

"We're in the village of Hex." Henry announced calmly and added, "The inn's decent and…" I tuned out and frowned, why Sothis was able to reach me, I didn't know. But I knew without question I had to stay by Lucina's side...for my own reasons, not just because of the fact there was apparently an offspring on the way.

"Master?" Robin spoke and I realised I'd not moved for some time,

"Sorry, lost in thought." I replied,

"So, I know this is going to sound weird but, Martha, you'll need to share with Raven."

"What?!" Lucina cried out,

"I don't bite, and if you desire it, I'll keep to myself." I offered and I could see her sigh, "However we are going to need the necessary cover, since the Grimleal are probably looking for us all."

She looked less than pleased but seemed to accept my proposal.

"Very well." She accepted and I looked at Nowi and Gregor,

"You two could almost pass as a couple. Though dragonkin are not common."

"Hmm...Master's right, well looks like Gaius and I get to share a-"

"Fuck no Bubbles, you keep your Bi arse away from me, you're not my type."

"Aww, come on Gaius, I'll behave." Robin pouted.

"Nah, I'll take my chances with Junior-"

"You will sleep with me." Tharja growled,

"I'll stay with Robin then." Henry chirped.

"Ugh. Damn it." Gaius said and I tried to think how best to broach the topic Sothis had brought to my attention. I knew for most humans it was a semi private matter after all.

~*~

The inn had comfortable enough bedding, though I could tell Lucina was uneasy about something, "Little Blueberry?" I asked softly, jolting her, "I meant what I said, if you're not comfortable with me I'll keep away." Even though I wanted nothing more than to curl up beside her and our apparently growing within her offspring in a cocoon of warmth.

She looked at me and sighed, "It's not that. I'm just...confused." she sat beside me, "I...lost my father when I was young." I winced, and she seemed to be lost within her mind, "I only knew one thing, that the person who killed him was someone close to him."

I frowned, "Close to him? Could it be that they might have been hit with a curse of some kind that _forced_ them to kill him, even if they didn't want to?"

"I...didn't think of it, until…"

"Until the tower?" I asked calmly, and she nodded, "It's possible, yes, a blood pact can be very powerful if it isn't broken. Though to break it requires the converse of the creation of the pact, or the conditions of it to be fulfilled."

"Then...how?"

"It depends on the pact. Each pact is different after all."

She sighed and I felt the silence stretched between us. It...wasn't exactly pleasant. Though it seemed to be the space she needed. She eventually spoke up, "Grima, I...I need your help."

I blinked, "How so Little Blueberry?"

"I want to stop the Grimleal from their plans of destroying the world."

I chuckled, "Well we're part way on track, but that doesn't mean they won't try the pact to force what they want." I sighed, "Well just have to intervene where we can."

She nodded, "You have my gratitude."

~*~

I woke with Lucina curled up on my chest and I blushed. She looked so peaceful I couldn't disturb her. It was as I drew in her scent that there was a subtle difference in her scent than before. I paused as I realised to my surprise that Sothis had been right on the money. I sighed, "Damn you Little Gremlin." I muttered. She wasn't going to let me hear the end of it, I knew.

The rebel dragon becoming a father...how the times had changed...


	6. A Grima's plan.

The soft light of the early morning sun filtered through the window as I lay, not quite awake.

I was vaguely aware of a feeling of metal around my neck and an empty bed, coupled with coldish air. I groaned as I tried to piece together what had happened the night beforehand, bits and pieces making my agony worse the more I tried to reflect on it, I knew something had been done to me, but not entirely what. Something that left me feeling...hollow.

I groaned in agony and tried to sit up when a gentle voice spoke, "Take it easy, dragon. You'll harm yourself if you push yourself too much."

I opened my eyes to a young woman with long light brown hair, soft brown eyes and a delicate face was looking at me, face contorted with concern an expression I wasn't familiar with.

"What...what happened…?" I groaned out and she brought a cup filled with water to me,

"My...older sister happened." She said sadly, "My father...used a spell."

I touched the metal collar around my neck. I felt my eyes close, as the depths of the man's betrayal came to light, "I...see."

She cried softly "I tried to stop him-"

"Hush young one." I said calmly, my human form might have looked younger than hers but I was certain a one hundred year old dragon was most certainly older than whatever aged human she was. "You are not to blame for his actions. I am for allowing myself into this position."

She looked conflicted, "I-" whatever she was going to say was lost on me as the sorcerer came and slapped the girl's face so hard she'd almost fallen down,

"You were tasked with seeing to his needs. Not talking with him." The sorcerer snapped, "The king will need our new dragon's power as soon as possible."

I sighed in irritation, "I have a name you know." I shot out only for pain to literally burn my neck no thanks to the metal around it, leading to me screaming in agony as it was so great I couldn't stop myself from roaring with pain. The poor girl had been shaking and I could tell it was killing her to see this. The Sorcerer scoffed,

"Your power is ours to command, Dragon. You do as we say. Behave and you'll be well cared for. Defy us...and pain will be all you know."

I was panting from the pain inflicted on me. It was the first time I had ever experienced a hex like it, and unfortunately it wouldn't be the last I knew.

  
  


~*~

The first week was the hardest, the collar frequently made me feel pain any time I tried to exert my free will in a manner that the humans didn't agree with. I soon found I was trapped within the tower I'd woken in, the tower I'd been raped in by the sorcerer's eldest daughter who had been trying to conceive to me and failed. I took small vindictive pleasure in that. It was the only good to come of my sorrow and suffering.

Bits and pieces came in the night and I could feel it all eat at me. I wanted to lash out, but every time I tried to use my mana that way pain would race through my body as the collar activated. So taking my revenge wasn't even an option. Trying to leave the tower did the same thing so I quickly learned to stay within its walls. It was depraved enough that I was _forced_ into this situation but it was about to get even worse...

Only the girl was there, and she frequently rebelled against her father as much as she could to try to make things a little less problematic for me. I learned her name was Refure and that she had been forced to marry a man of her father's choosing. She was a kind, sweet girl and so very unlike her father.

Shy, but I found her easy enough to talk with as we'd found a way to communicate without speaking explicitly, I called her Little Bird and tried to teach her everything I could, something about the way she'd been treated resonated with me, even in my despair.

It had been a couple of years, and...she was having a particularly rough time, her husband was beating her and she was afraid of him. I knew I couldn't change what was happening to her but I could at the very least provide some form of comfort, however she wished me to in an unspoken agreement.

We shared my bed on many occasions and some of them with her sniffling and crying herself to sleep while I held the poor girl in my arms comforting her the only way I could.

Sometimes I would mate with her, plunging deeply within her as she cried my name like a broken prayer, like saying it enough times would bring us both the freedom we'd longed for.

She was frequently beaten, the bruising more noticeable, until one day when it suddenly stopped. She refused to tell me why but I had a cold, sinking feeling in my chest.

Her father came to the tower that day, and introduced a baby whom I was told would be taking over from Refure once she was old enough. I was surprised to see the little one bore my mark, on her chest near her heart. A young mage was with him, a small boy who'd looked down as he'd been pushed forwards, "Don't be afraid Asher." The sorcerer grabbed the boy's face and pushed his head up, and I saw the blood pact mark on the boy's cheek.

"What exactly are you intending?" I'd asked and the sorcerer smirked,

"You didn't mention that you were a gifted _tactician_." He said and I sighed,

"The child is too young. A toddler is not-"

"Then when is the soonest he can be trained?" The sorcerer cut across me and I sighed,

"His fifth year at the earliest." I replied and the man looked surprised, "Children take time to grow, in all things. By his fifth year he should have enough ability to sit long enough to learn the basics." The boy seemed more interested in the food on the table than anything else, he looked...thin. I said nothing on his condition and the children were taken away after a couple of hours. I swore I could hear Refure crying softly afterwards, as if something more horrible than her being beaten had happened.

~*~

My eyes snapped open as morning light shone on my face, the bed below me wasn't very comfortable, however I felt decently rested enough. I reached to my neck instinctively and froze when there was no familiar metal around my neck. My breathing sped up as shock filled me, making me sit up and glance around the room only to frown when Lucina arrived with a tray with food, "Are you hungry?" She asked, "I got us some breakfast, Gaius said we're going to be leaving in an hour."

I sighed and nodded, not trusting myself to speak and she set the tray down by the bed, it was quiet for a moment and I noticed the food was interesting, something they'd never let me have within the tower. I took one of the bowls and a spoon, "Thank you Little Blueberry." I said quietly and she looked at me, and took the other bowl.

We ate in silence and I wondered if this was a dream. Or at least the kind of dream that fooled a person that it was reality.

~*~

The wagon swayed and rocked as we continued our way to Ylisse. If there was one thing I'd learned thus far it was that Lucina wasn't completely comfortable with my presence, despite her asking for my help to stop the Grimleal's twisted plans. Even though I tried to not be too forward, it seemed that she couldn't exactly accept my company. Even in the journey we were undertaking, the subtle changes to her scent didn't lie.

Yet still I couldn't find a time or place to speak with her.

We passed three inns and were a week out from the border when we came across a group of bandits.

Since I lacked any weaponry I had to stay at the rear, but my tactics were enough to quash them.

At least until one of them decided it was a brilliant idea to try to attack me.

"Insolent worm!" I snapped, "Die!" Thoron flew out from my hand tomelessly and killed the man where he stood. Robin ran with Lucina,

" **Master**!?" He cried, and I realised that the glove I'd been wearing decided to disintegrate,

"What a nuisance." I sighed

"Grima." Lucina’s voice was low, almost awed.

"We need to get you some new gloves." Robin gripped, "Honestly I don't even know how you could destroy a pair as easily as this."

"It could be worse I suppose. I'll need a tome, at least that will save some trouble."

~*~

We eventually found the targuel that Lucina had been looking for, and having explained what her plan was, Panne joined us, if only because her warren owed a debt to the Exalt. She didn't like my presence at all, not that I cared, I was used to it.

We had set up camp and I decided to clean up a little. I'd set my clothing on a bush and was mid way into the cool river when my nose picked up the scent of Panne, "Surely you must have better to do than to hang around a dragon." I said as I eased into the water. It was colder than I would have liked but I couldn't exactly use magic to change things,

"You would claim to be a dragon?" Panne asked and I turned, facing her with my arms folded across my chest,

"No different than you claiming to be a targuel." I said and she frowned. True I wasn't the most obvious dragon like Nowi, not all of us had the elongated pointed ears of the Divine Dragon tribe, but I still had the same pointed ears. Just not as noticeable as theirs. "Besides, Robin is apparently going to be trying his hand at carrot stew. Something about…" I tilted my head and listened carefully, "Apologising to you for some slight." I said at last and she looked surprised, "And you thought I wasn't a dragon." I said rolling my eyes, "Well if you've nothing else to be doing, I would like to bathe in peace. I don't know _how_ they can stand going without a bath."

I turned back to the water and went waist deep. It was...cold.

I ducked under the surface several times, making do with what I had. I wasn't completely satisfied with the result but I couldn't exactly be a chooser in this case. At least I was passable.

I returned fully dressed to see Gaius yet again trying and failing to avoid Tharja. It was...sad to watch and I decided I didn't want to keep watching and settled for inside the wagon. I curled up onto my side and fell asleep.

It was some time later when hunger gnawed at me and I sniffed the air. Less than appealing scents filled my nose and I sighed. He'd burned the stew obviously.

As much as I loved Robin, he really needed to learn to listen to instruction when it came to cooking.

I was already at the sight of the disaster zone, "I...think you should have had help Little Bird." I said with a sigh. Evelyn's cooking was to _die_ for, why it skipped a generation I didn't know. I could see Tharja look less than amused, and Henry was laughing softly,

"Well he said he could handle it." Henry laughed and Robin pouted,

"Handle a disaster don't you mean?" Gaius groaned, "Uh...need sugar…"

I sniffed Gaius' scent and frowned, "When was your last snack?" I asked firmly, his scent wasn't good.

"Ugh...I…" I caught him before he collapsed,

"Foolish child." I growled and focused on getting him to sit down, "Do you have any food on you that will help?"

He half nodded and pulled out a candy, I pulled a face, but I supposed based on what I could tell this was a similar situation to Lark, one of the many attendants who'd died relatively young, a bright, bubbly girl who also happened to be Robin's Great Grandmother. I supposed it was only natural for children like that to need sweets.

"So how're we gonna fix Bubbles' disaster?" Gaius asked, and he for some reason looked at me, "You got any ideas, Raven?"

I sighed, "Honestly...with my level of former boredom aside, probably not." Gauis would have spoken, if not for the slurping that sounded, "Well at least Little Bird can make targuel worthy food." I huffed, "However! We are going to make an appropriate cook out of you Little Bird."

Robin looked suitably mock horrified, "But Master!" He whined, "I tried!"

I ruffled his hair, "Yes, and you will need to try again Little Bird. Just...not completely alone. There's no shame in asking for help."

Robin sighed. Maybe I'd been a bit too insistent? Or maybe not as Robin sat down and we ate our food quietly.

~*~

Refure was in my bed again, nestling as close to me as she could. She was casually stroking my growing erection, a knowing smirk on her face.

"What are you planning, Little Bird?" I asked her calmly, a low moan hissing through my teeth,

"Nothing special." She grinned

I knew that she was lying and I shifted to be above her, "Are you sure about that Little Bird?" I purred, near her neck drawing her scent in. I slowly pressed inside of her, emphasising my point, and she moaned in wanton delight, a sound I enjoyed as I decided to take things further.

~*~

The cool morning air woke me, and I realised that the 'camp' was quiet. Rising I noticed the others still held in the clutches of slumber. With a sigh I found a reasonable spot to relieve myself. The early morning light cast the grey pre-dawn forest in a warm soft glow.

I had barely finished redressing when the scent of another caught my attention.

"Well, well, well. What'd we 'ave 'ere?" A male voice sounded amused and I sighed inwardly,

"Some sorta noble sir?" A shy male voice asked and I cut to the chase,

I sighed, "Bandits huh? Oh well, here I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill someone today." I said turning to see a rather large group of men in the tress; about twenty by my count, and the stench soon reached my nose. Hmm, must have snuck up down wind of me. Pathetic worms.

"Boss...I don' think it's a good idea t' hurt this one. 'E's one o' them Grimleal. 'E's got that Holy Bloodline coat."

I growled, "How stupid of me." I allowed my body to shift its form enough to provide a good scare, "I should have recognised my supposed people." My extra eyes opened down the sides of my face and I reveled in their recoil and the stench of fear, " **I am the wings of despair, the breath of ruin. I am the Fell Dragon Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, or your end will be excruciating**."

The dark magic swallowed the forest, and the fools decided to attack me, their loss.

A blast of dark magic was all it took to send them running for their lives...the twelve that survived at any rate. I allowed the magic to drop back and sighed, "I can't stand idiotic bandits." I muttered.

" **Master**!" I heard Robin cry out and to my surprise, the others arrived, weapons drawn. Oops, I forgot that my magic was particularly noticeable at the best of times, no telling how exposed we now were because of it. I sighed,

"All is well. Some bandits tried their luck. Suffice to say we'll be left alone for the time being." I hoped. No telling what would happen next. I noticed that Lucina looked concerned and I shrugged calmly. It was one of those times, I think that words didn't need to be said. At least not yet. Whatever Lucina had planned it was a long game and with me freed from that wretched tower...maybe I could bring about the world she and Robin desired. And then…

Then I would find out exactly what happened to Little Gremlin and make whoever dared kill her pay dearly for that.


	7. When Things don't go as Planned

The rest of the trip was mercifully bandit free. We were making good time when the wagon pulled to a stop, "We're here...wherever here is." Gaius called from the front of the wagon and I could smell the fresh spring air. Robin poked his head out,

"Ah, a roadside sign. 'Haildom of Ylisse'...hmm, is the right road, Martha?" He asked and Lucina carefully looked out, urging me to stay down,

"Yes, just beyond is Southtown, probably an hour or so. How's the wyvern holding up?"

I heard Tharja chuckle, "We cast a hex to help her, she'll be fine, even in the snows of Ferox."

I hummed, "A temporary hex no doubt." I said, "Dependent on the regents you had access to?"

I could see the raised eyebrows and sighed, "I'll need a couple of bushels of Dragonflowers. That will be a more permanent solution to this and you won't have to recast the hex every three days. The gold ones will produce the best results and by all accounts they should grow...a couple of days north of here, near the Gardens of Gra."

There were even more confused looks until Robin pulled out a map, "Where Master?" He asked calmly and I looked at the charted territories within. I was looking for…

"There." I said, pointing to the spot I was looking at with a calm expression on my face as best I could. "The gold flowers bloom every century. Based on what I know, we should be in luck and have at least a chance at finding all four colours since the others bloom more frequently by comparison." Based on the map and the fact that it was a journey and a half for a flower garden that was once the crown jewel of Gra would have been suicide a couple of thousand years ago. But from what the Sorcerer said...there was no longer a Gra castle. Even so I had a feeling that we'd still find the flowers. Humans valued those too much not to try and horde them for their other properties.

~*~

We were an hour out of Southtown when our wagon was stopped by an Ylissean patrol. I decided to step out just as Lucina hesitated, "Something wrong?" I asked and knowing that Ylisseans were a bit more respectful towards manaketes dropped my hood, "We're just passing through having secured our escape from our less than pleasant Plegian captors. My...friend Martha here mentioned Ylisse was...something of a safe haven for manaketes-"

The boy who looked at me reminded me of Naga's child, he was young, but looked like he'd been forced to grow up much too quickly.

"Oh...I...I see." The boy looked worried and the knight beside him looked thoughtful, I was concerned briefly until a small blond girl looked like she was floored and I knew why,

"Nowi." I groaned, turning to face her as she stepped out. Gregor was beside her and I hit my face with a palm, "Honestly you could have waited for them to ask, young one." I sighed,

She pouted, "So. I find it's sometimes better to put all of the cards on the table. They can be trusted. They have a pact with Naga."

I sighed, "I'm not sure that the children appreciate that reading, you know as well as I do how dangerous it is for that fact to be exposed. The Grimleal-"

"The Grimleal what?" The knight asked and I sighed,

"Long story young one, one that we might not have time for. The best I can give is that the Grimleal had plans to cause another war." I explained,

"And...let's just say until recently they had my Master under their control and it will only be a matter of time now before they try to recapture him." Robin spoke up, "Something we're keen to avoid, and if we can, we'd like to stop them from causing that war."

The knight frowned and the young boy turned to him, "Frederick, they need our help. Especially if what they're saying is true."

"We have no reason to deceive you, son of Naga." I said calmly, "I can't particularly offer much, but Little Bird here is a good tactician, should that be what you require."

"But you taught me Master!" He blushed, "And he's right, we don't have any reason to lie. To be honest, maybe we can help you. It might not be much but…"

"Smoke." I said sniffing the air carefully, "That can't be good. Nowi, do you still have your dragonstone?"

"Uh huh!"

"Good, see if you can spot any signs of a fire, people might be in danger."

She nodded, taking her dragon form and flying into the sky.

" ** _Hey! Fire in the city ahead_**!"

I growled, " **Fuck**! Those damn bandits! I'll **_kill every last one of those pathetic worms_**!"

"Master, calm…" Robin begged,

" **We move out now, the sooner we take those worms out the better**!" I growled and immediately set off,

"Wait for us!" The young girl cried as she, the boy and the knight, Sir Frederick followed us to the town.

The scene was utter chaos, "Panne! I want you and Sir Frderick to take on any stragglers and cut off the bandits' escape route, little one with the staff, stay close to Tharja and Gaius, I want the two of you to keep her safe. Henry, Little Bird, you two are on tome duties while Nowi and Gregor will hold the front line, Martha, I want you to stay behind me, we'll cover for the other Little Blueberry since I can tell he won't stay in the backlines like I feel he should."

They all looked at me and nodded, "Won't you need a sword er...Raven?"

"Tomeless." I corrected, "I can fight with swords, but I prefer tomes or tomeless casting, the latter will have to do since me taking my dragon form would be unwise and cause more harm than good." I smiled at the little Blueberry, "I believe you humans consider tomeless as a mastery skill. I know a few spells I can cast in a pinch. It's dragons like me that probably wrote the first tomes. But that is two thousand years of theory."

Several times I had to jump in and help the young boy, mostly staying back and making sure he was kept healthy enough to keep fighting.

My strategy was fairly simple, I kept the Little Sunflower away from the worst of the fighting and allowed her to get the knowledge she needed to help her. Thankfully this time the bandits didn't live to harm another soul.

The townspeople were happy but neither of the two groups could stay in the town, and it was then that we found out that the young ones wanted us to join the Shepherds. I would have declined but I saw Lucina nod, it was imperceptible to them, but she was probably counting on me seeing it,

"I suppose we could, but we'll need introductions first." I felt the smirk on my face more so than actually actively doing so.

The boy blushed, "O-oh. Um...my name is Chrom and the delicate one here is my sister, Lissa."

A sharp sounding smack sounded and I chuckled, " **I am not delicate**!" The young sunflower snapped loudly,

"Ah, so the dress is for show then?" I asked snickering, "Though I suppose that means you're looking to become a war cleric." My amusement faded, "I suppose I can help you with that. But you have a while to go before you're ready, Little Sunflower."

"Huh? Little Sunflower?" Lissa asked,

"You remind me of one." I said simply, "Like your Little Blueberry, though _my_ Little Blueberry is far sweeter than she thinks she is." It was worth it for the blush she wore. Yes, Lucina was far sweeter than she wanted to believe.

We eventually got to travel and I found that the Royal Gardens of Ylisse had the dragonflowers we were seeking, "They're all in bloom." Sir Frederick informed me,

"Ah, good. Then if you can spare one, our wyvern will appreciate the assistance." I said as Robin sided up to Chrom, a small blush on his face, "Don't get too flirty Little Bird." I warned, and Robin huffed, "There is a time and place for it, now is not."

"Master…" Robin whined, "You can't expect me to ignore a hot guy when-"

"Oh? And if I said we could later?"

The blush was all the way to his ears and the silly grin noticeably obvious, "For real?" Robin pleaded and the Ylisseans looked slightly uncomfortable,

"Yes Little Bird, if you desire it."

It was Lissa who spoke, "Say...um Raven…"

"Yes Little Sunflower?"

"Isn't it...I don't know, unusual for same sex relations?"

I chuckled, "No, or at least I don't mind either way, as long as the pair are in a relationship where both partners work together as one. Male or female, it doesn't matter what their partner is, only Naga would hold such an archaic view on sex and love as a method for pure breeding and not the other emotional factors."

I didn't know how but something I said struck a chord with the three, "I didn't think a manakete would hold so liberal a view."

"Well, of the dragons I know, Mila and Duma were borderline incestuous and would have beded the other in a heartbeat, Naga was a hypocritial harlot that slept with a human man birthing a child from that union while she ignored her daughter who she forced into slumber because the child was stronger than her and Little Gremlin and I were a pair of children snickering over the idiocy of our elders for our entertainment. Though to be fair, we were both...quite close. Friends that Naga saw as problematic to say the least. Little Gremlin was a divine dragon, me..." I sighed, "The Alchemical facsimile of a dragon. Still a dragon but not one Naga approved of. She'd have left me to rot in that tower for all she cared." A collective wince from the children had me sigh, "Believe me, I would rather avoid talking about either of those three has been lunatics, unless you find it amusing?"

"Uh, Master...was...that really true? I mean the Grimleal don't paint Naga in the most flattering light, but…"

I sighed, "It is. And yes that is what Naga did. Fearing the child's degeneration she locked the young one into sleep. The only time she woke the child...it led to that young one's death." I didn't notice we'd stopped for camp, but when I did I hummed softly, "It was a waste of a child, not that Naga cared." I scoffed, "She had already birthed a human child and invested more into him than she'd ever done to her first child. So not all the dragons are clean."

The odd look the knight threw me was amusing but not helpful as the camp was set up. Lucina helped them, and was avoiding them seeing into her eye if she could help it.

I did a round of the chosen camp, and as far as I was concerned we were safe for the time being.

Chrom and Robin returned with a bear and I could tell they were fine, shaken, but fine. Robin saw me and grinned, "Master, you should've seen us!" He cried and I chuckled softly,

"Oh? And the slightly frightened look was my imagination?" I asked gently, and I swore Robin blushed.

"Master…" he huffed softly. I chuckled,

"By the scent I'd say you caught dinner, might be a good time to practice cooking Little Bird."

~*~

Dinner as it soon turned out was bear meat. The taste was unusual but I didn't mind. Lissa however, did. She grumbled the entire time as I ate quietly, watching the children bicker in a familiar way.

It was like Sothis all over again.

_"I wasn't_ that _bad Grima!"_

I snorted softly, knowing that the same face Lissa was pulling was on Sothis' face at one point.

_"You were no better!"_

I ate the serving given to me and was crunching on the bone, marrow sliding down my throat. They had no idea what they were missing.

~*~

The night progressed and sleep evaded me as true quiet filled the forest where we were. I sniffed the air, trying to find the source of the disturbance, nose twitching as I drew in as much air as possible. Something wasn't right.

I was debating on waking the humans, something rubbed me the wrong way and I could see Sir Frederick's mare shift uneasily, as well as the wyvern. So it wasn't just me. I huffed. Debated for a few more minutes before I came to Lucina's side.

"Little Blueberry." I said softly, a hand on her shoulder, "Little Blueberry."

She was twitching in her sleep, and jolted suddenly, "Wh-huh?!"

"Sorry for waking you." I said calmly, "But...something isn't right."

There was a low groan and Chrom woke, "Hmm?" He asked slightly slurred,

"Ah, my apologies." I said, "I hadn't meant to wake you as well."

Chrom frowned, "Something...doesn't feel right...this isn't a dream, right?"

I hummed, "I don't think so." I replied, "But you would be right about something being off. I'm not sure what...but the earth is moving."

"Moving how?!" The pair cried,

I shrugged, "Earthquake." I said simply, as the rest of the camp had been woken by the yell.

Robin was rubbing his eyes, and frankly looked adorable doing so.

"Master…" He yawned as the rest of the camp had woken,

"I don't feel an Earthquake, are you sure about that Raven?"

"My senses are sharper than a human's."

Nowi nodded, "Something is definitely up." She shivered slightly,

"Are you alright young one?"

She bundled what little cloak she had around her, and replied, "For now yes, thanks Raven."

I hummed and instinctively braced myself, "Here it comes." I warned sharply at the same time Nowi took her dragon form and was flapping furiously to get off the ground. I could hear the snapping and groaning of trees and I froze, "We need to move, **now**!"

Which was why Sir Frederick was on his mare, the rest of us in the wagon as the wingless wyvern was skittering away as fast as it could to a clearing I could tell was safe. Nowi had flown the whole way and landed,

"That wasn't fun." Nowi whined,

"Thankfully-"

" **What is that**?!" Lissa cried and I felt my head jerk to where Lissa was pointing into the sky,

"A portal." I replied, "Be at the ready, it could be-"

I saw it opening widely as a group of risen and what had to be the strangest feeling I'd ever felt. It was Robin...but not him in the same token.

"We need to tread carefully." I warned, "Little Bird, I want you to guide everyone. I'll see to the summoner of the risen."

"But Master-!"

"I trust you Little Bird." I smiled, "I know you can do this."

He blushed and I nodded, quickly peeling off of the main group, avoiding the flames that had burned all around me.

I soon came face to face with the other Robin.

"You...are not-"

I sighed. Whatever the Grimleal had done to this Little Bird I could fix. It would take time but I could fix this.

"Hush Little Bird." I said calmly, "Hush. There is no need to fight anymore, Validar isn't here to force you to do anything." I spoke and was soon close enough to lift back the hood, shocked Crimson eyes met mine, "Rest now...my Little Bird." I murmured and I could see the fight going on behind those eyes. Several times he'd tried to stay awake, but the spell I used made him gradually fall onto my shoulder, "Rest. The nightmare is over now. We're free."

I broke the hex he was under just as Chrom arrived, "Who's this?" He asked and I turned to Robin, an unspoken look passed between us and Robin spoke,

"My brother." He said without hesitation and I saw Lucina frown,

"The hex he was under is broken, but he'll be quite weak in the meantime as he recovers from its effects." I warned, "So...hmm…" I zeroed in on two new arrivals,

"The cavalier is Sully and the archer is Virion, Master." Robin explained,

"I see. A pleasure to meet you both then." I said calmly.

"An unconscious person is even more reason to make haste to the capitol." Sir Frederick spoke, "It will be easier to render the treatment necessary."

I nodded, "Indeed, I appreciate your concern Sir Frederick. Ylisse's healing halls may be exactly what he needs."

~*~

We arrived just as the sun was rising into the sky, I didn't listen too much to what was being said, but I was under the impression that our trip was important. The Crown Princess of Ylisse was making her way through the streets with a battalion of Pegasus knights- Ylisse's pride and joy, and the procession was seemingly happy and it was as we arrived at the castle that the Robin I'd helped woke. At first his crimson eyes were unfocused but the moment he saw Chrom he burst into tears, sobbing and incoherently bathering all kinds of apologies. "Hush Little Bird," I said gently, soothing the sobbing child, "You did what you could, you cannot bare blame that isn't yours."

He looked at me, still sniffling, and I brushed his hair off of his face, "Yo, Raven, since he's conscious-"

"He'll still need rest." I replied, "He's been through a lot. Especially coming out from the hex he was under."

"I...was hexed…?" He rasped,

"Relax, you're safe now Little Bird."

"..." He blinked,

"Master...will he be okay?" Robin asked gently,

"If he is given proper time to recover, then yes, I don't see why he wouldn't be."

The healing halls were busy but they had a bed upon which the Robin could rest, a good thing too he needed it. There was no telling what kind of mischief was going to happen. I supposed I'd have to put a stop to it as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have two Robins now...I wonder what Lucina's Robin will do...


	8. When Death Comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been having a less than stellar while. We lost some kittens, and I need to replace my loyal scooter...fun times.
> 
> So sorry for the delays, much is happening. And this story has grown legs and run away on me.
> 
> This chapter is short, but drama is around the bend I'm sure...

Of course it was only a matter of time before Chrom returned, and he spoke, "Uh, Raven...my uh, my father asked to speak with you." The boy rubbed the back of his neck,

"Me?" I questioned, and the child nodded, "Kings are nothing...if predictable." I sighed, and followed the boy, after instructing the healers to keep the other Robin as calm as they could and if his condition worsened to fetch me immediately. There wasn't much their light magic would be able to do for the boy at this point.

I noticed that the halls of the castle had a different look to the old Gra castle, it was almost Altean, but not quite. I almost bumped into Chrom as he'd suddenly stopped and noticed that the guards stood at the sides of the door he stopped in front of. I gave a nod in their direction before following Chrom into the throne room.

The man on the throne was tall, not quite level with half of my dragon form's eye orbs, making my human form smaller by comparison.

His face was marred by a scar and I could tell that he  _ used _ to be a powerful force. Age however did not help him, "Tell me, child of Naga, why you would hold court with the Fell Dragon in such a manner as this?" I asked, not even the least bit afraid but also annoyed at him for the clear act of foolishness on his part, "And without your precious mother's fang should things go south?" I felt my tone sharpen on instinct, "Do you not appreciate the gifts she gave you from her death for your protection?!"

He gripped the armrest of the throne, good, I'd hit the raw nerve, "An unbranded-"

"More sanctimonious babble, you have no excuse. Aniri was unbranded and was deemed worthy by your mother to bare her fang. Whatever foolish notions you have had since then...has cursed your bloodline." I said with a heavy sigh, "Test your prince, the blade will decide if he is worthy. That is Naga's decree, foolish Exalt. Not whatever lies you've been told by those seeking to destroy your bloodline."

Silence filled the throne room and for once I felt a little self conscious. Too late to take back what I said, but it was the truth and I refused to lie. Naga's fang was theirs to carry, and I realised then, that it was small wonder her mark had faded from existence on the children. They weren't keeping with the pact at all.

Chrom looked decidedly pale, and the Exalt leant back on his throne, "I did not know that the Fell Dragon was so well versed in the goings on of the world."

I snorted, "No, I only know what is whispered behind closed doors by whatever information my captors felt like sharing, and two thousand years is a long time in which to glean such knowledge, especially with the extra help I had. Of course that is a long time for the world to change beyond recognition." And the numerous lives it cost to gain my freedom in the meantime…

Yet that was information the Exalt did not need to know. I noticed the gleam in his eyes and I sighed,

"I see." He said, "Perhaps we severely underestimated your resourcefulness, Fell Dragon. I cannot help but wonder how the tides will shift, now that Plegia no longer has your power at their disposal."

I snorted, "Oh they do still. Gangrel is cunning, he'll have a plan." That I knew, "They don't really need me either, unless it's summoning or creating risen. The Hierophant already forced me to summon a thousand of those damned creatures, doubtless for the stupid war that they're intending to go ahead with. And as much as I'd love to put the creatures down it isn't that simple." The fact remained that the risen were difficult to take down without certain weapons… "You do have blessed weapons, I hope." I said, "That's the only way to truly stop the risen, unfortunately. I've dabbled in trying to destroy the creatures, but...well...that was never an option for me."

The Exalt frowned, "Blessed Weapons? I believe our smiths and priests may be able to create some."

I hummed, "The sooner you prepare the better, Exalt, Validar will not rest on his laurels. Doubtless he's planning his next move. I can only hope that it doesn't come to the civilians being harmed. Though that is a very real possibility, I heard that many Plegian peasants were killed in the last war and the Hierophant will be looking to rectify that loss."

I saw the look of surprise flit across the Exalt's face, "We only did what we had to-"

"War is a dangerous thing, Exalt," I warned, "It doesn't matter if you had a reason, you have opened the cycle of vengeance. That cannot be stopped unless you do so. The war of Dragons ended with many blood feuds and dead dragons after all. A cycle you humans shouldn't repeat, it will only lead to ruin for all."

I could tell that wasn't what he expected and I knew it would be almost time for that. I could tell the Exalt was going to say something when a young priest came running, "Forgive my intrusion, but Raven requested us to fetch him should the young man in our care had his condition worsen-"

I sighed, "Ah, I had hoped this wouldn't happen." I turned, "It seems that the backlash from breaking the hex was greater than I thought. We will converse later, my priority is the child."

Concern crossed the Exalt's face and Chrom looked especially worried, I however, followed the priest as we made the way back to the healing halls.

The sight that greeted me was a very familiar and painful one. I spoke quietly and the healers moved. I could tell by the pallor of the other Robin's face he didn't have much time left, his eyes closed. I spoke, "I'll do what I can to make him comfortable, but I fear he's not long of this world. Should he indeed pass, please, treat him with kindness. You may need to inform Martha as well, she is closer to him than I."

~*~

Lucina arrived an hour later, just as his eyes opened. I could see the pain in them and I quietly rose. I intended to leave the room, "Grima." Her voice was soft and I blinked,

"I...thought that was...who…" The other Robin rasped weakly and I sighed,

"This isn't my place, Little Bird, Little Blueberry."

"You're...the one who tried to save...me. I couldn't save those I care about, but in this world at least...there's someone who can."

I let Lucina sit by his side, "Robin…" I could  _ feel _ the pain in her voice when she spoke,

"Please...Lucina...save them...I'm sorry, I failed you…" He spoke, eyes welling with tears,

"You cannot bear the blame for what you couldn't control." I said firmly, "You fought that hex with everything you had, another might not have been so lucky."

Lucina looked conflicted, "He was hexed?"

I nodded, "Yes, the very hex we spoke of." I said and Lucina looked close to crying,

"Then…"

"He would have been forced to the Grimleal's will. Up until I freed him."

I could see him nod weakly, and horror on Lucina's face. He reached out and I watched as Lucina instinctively took his shaking hand in hers, close to tears as he could barely move.

Seconds ticked as if they were an eternity and I stood, silently. I could see the all too familiar breathing stop and hear the weak heart splutter to a stop, and I lowered my head.

"Grima…" Her voice was soft, and I gently placed an arm around her shoulders, and she suddenly pressed into my chest, shaking with tears falling. I could feel my own eyes water.

"He's gone." I said quietly, "This Little Bird will feel no more pain."

Lucina cried.

I didn't blame her. I think, if I'd been maybe a thousand years younger, I'd have cried too.

~*~

I didn't sleep well, and it wasn't due to the accommodation.

Robin approached me and begged to share the bed, and I couldn't say no to my Little Bird.

He was crying too, and I knew that the Ylisseans were going to ensure the other Robin was buried first thing in the morning, once Tharja and Henry completed the funerary rites and preparations. Apparently the Crown Princess Emmeryn had something to do with that.

Robin had barely fallen asleep when Lucina of all people came, and I tilted my head, "Not able to sleep Little Blueberry?" I asked softly and she nodded. Thankfully the bed was enough to hold the four of us. I felt her rest on my left side and I purred. I kept it as soothing as possible and felt her fall asleep. I was in a less than comfortable position but I knew that they needed it. If I could comfort them, I would. However I could. Even if it meant being in an uncomfortable position for hours at a time.


	9. To Dream

The morning light saw me wake with more than a few cramps and aches. Lucina it seemed was decidedly unwell, which concerned me. I carefully made sure Robin was comfortable and came to her side, "Little Blueberry?"

She winced and I could tell she was uncomfortable, "I'll be fine." Lucina said firmly, and I felt a low sigh in the back of my throat. A cramp reminded me of the need to stretch it out and I did so.

"You don't seem fine." I said after a moment of silence. She winced and I instinctively had her hair gently held back before she was vomiting.

It wasn't as bad as Evelyn, but I could tell Lucina was every bit as uncomfortable. I sighed, "Perhaps you should spend the morning resting." I said gently, "I know the feeling won't completely go away, but it might lessen it."

She probably would have glared at me, but I picked her up with care and carried her back to the bed. After I set her down, she said, "I'm not made of glass."

"I never said you were Little Blueberry." I replied, "I'd rather avoid your discomfort if and however I can. Of course I know it's not like the time Evelyn was carrying Little Bird, but-" a look she gave made me stop, and I tilted my head,

"You knew?" She asked deadly quiet and I sighed,

"Not entirely. More a...feeling? That and your scent changed."

Lucina seemed to deflate then, "Nowi said something similar."

I winced, "I see." I said, and I decided I'd have a talk with that loud mouth child before things were revealed ahead of their time.

~*~

Breakfast was an experience and a half, Robin kept making faces at the food, but it was a nice change. A bit more filling than I was used to, but it was nice enough. The Ylisseans were kind enough to let us eat in relative peace, and I ate what was on my own plate. The bread was different from what I was used to, but the butter I could tell wasn't to my liking, so I gave up with it.

From what I knew Nowi was somewhere in the castle, and after the meal I managed to get a tray with some Ylissean fruit, hoping a light meal might help Lucina with her current condition. That, and I most definitely needed to talk to Nowi sooner rather than later.

As luck would have it I ran into Nowi excitedly bouncing around a young long blonde haired war monk, who was patiently listening to her, "Nowi." I said and Nowi turned around,

"Oh it's Raven!" Nowi giggled, "He and his friends helped me get away from those creeps."

I saw the young man smile gently, "I just need the little one for a moment," I explained, "I have to help someone."

"What's up Raven?" Nowi asked and I lowered my voice, enough Nowi would hear me but not the human.

"I know you're excited but you do need to know the difference between something that is a private matter and when it can be a public one." I said with a gentle pat of her head, "Not all people like everyone to know things."

Her eyes widened and she looked visibly upset, "Oh...I'm so sorry!" Nowi whimpered and a small sigh escaped me,

"I know you meant no harm by it." I said and the war monk looked surprised, "It's just something to bear in mind for next time."

"Libra said he could help Martha feel better." Nowi offered and I smiled,

"We'll have to see if Martha has need, but I'm sure she'll appreciate the thought, now, if you'll excuse me, I am required to do some things first and it won't take long."

"Very well, I'll wait with Nowi." The war monk, presumably Libra agreed.

I came into the room and Lucina was thankfully on the bed, she did look a little pale but sighed when she saw me.

"Something wrong Little Blueberry?" I asked and she replied,

"I was hoping to keep my Mark hidden, but-" she stopped and a thoughtful look crossed her face, "I lost my mask."

I blinked, "Hmm...well I could do a concealment hex, it's entirely painless and would hide your mark from whomever you don't want to see it for as long as you don't want them to, unless of course they've already seen it."

I could see gears turning in her head, "Could you do that?" She asked,

"If you would like me to, then yes."

"Please Grima." Her voice was soft but I still heard it,

"Very well, just relax. It won't take long." I said as I sat beside her calling on my mana. I could sense the flow of mana around Lucina and gently encouraged it to weave a patch of mana over her eye that she could see though, but others wouldn't see the mark in her eye unless they knew she had it in the first place.

  
  


It took a few minutes and by the time I was done there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to both Libra and Nowi outside, I let them in and Libra came over to Lucina and spoke quietly, asking necessary but slightly embarrassing questions. I covered Nowi's ears and she didn't pout, just gave an understanding look. He used his staff and I felt an odd feeling in my chest as he all but confirmed what Sothis had told me, _"Well duh Grima, of course she's pregnant."_ and told Lucina to take it easy for the next few months. I uncovered Nowi's ears after the embarrassing questions had passed and Libra said, "Those fruits are a good thing to eat, they're very light, but also good for the baby."

I sighed, so far so good and no comment on her mark. I knew the hex would work, but it was also nice to see it in operation. Libra and Nowi left and I was going to go when I heard, "Grima." Spoken softly and I turned and came to her side,

"Yes Little Blueberry?"

~*~

The other Robin was gently laid into the earth, and I stood with my Robin and Lucina, both sobbing freely with grief. Perhaps two thousand years of watching my attendants die had numbed me somewhat to the grief, but I held the pair, letting them cry and comforting them as best I could. A small sigh escaped me.

With the burial complete I was focused on simply holding the the four of us together. I felt my eyes press closed and a single tear fell down my face.

~*~

We didn't have time to stop, as the Exalt requested his daughter and the Shepherds leave for Regna Ferox, apparently the Ylissean army wasn't prepared for another war, and the Feroxi were their best bet. Knowing what I knew about Validar he'd not make our task easy. Chrom had a few volunteers, a tall knight, an axe wielder who had Robin drooling over the muscled form, a young mage who put me on edge and of course myself, Robin, Gaius, Tharja and Henry. Nowi decided she'd stay back to help Libra and of course Lissa wanted to come, for training purposes. I got the feeling that the bright and bubbly princess wanted to be with her siblings more than her father. It didn't particularly matter as I felt relieved by her choice. If only to see what antics and shenanigans she planned. I saw her eyes darting to the back of my and Robin's coats, I had a feeling a prank war was imminent. I had a few ideas to counter with after all. Mostly should she try anything on me. If the princess wanted a prank war, I would give her one.

Our group was predictably joined by Sir Frederick, and Panne. I simply sat in the wagon being pulled by the wingless wyvern, who'd liked the dragonflower hex I casted. She was more energetic than before, but I knew that the cold was going to be difficult, especially for me.

Lucina seemed adamant that she'd join us as well if only to see her desires through. I had to admit her level of dedication was something else. Even though she knew she was carrying, she still wanted to see her self appointed task through.

Of course we encountered a battalion of risen, it was so obvious that it was laughable that we'd get a clean run to Ferox. Robin was doing an amazing job against them, so I simply took care of the risen stragglers with Lucina and Sumia both behind me. These risen were not the ones I'd summoned, I could tell. They kept trying to get at Lucina for one, and they pretty much ignored me.

The young mage eventually arrived and she was lugging an axe in hand looking less than pleased. She passed us as I blasted a path for her to get through to the others. The sooner she was with them the better.

We regrouped an hour later, and Sumia made her way forwards when Chrom nearly got himself hurt by an injured pegasus. I shook my head as the young one insisted she stay back to treat the animal's wounds. Chrom was worried obviously and we continued towards Ferox without Sumia, but not before Robin joked, "She isn't the same as a lance, you don't want to forget to feed her." and Sumia giggled in response.

Chrom frowned and said, "Is that an inside joke that I'm not aware of?"

Robin smirked and said, "It can't be, we're outside."

Everyone near howled with laughter, "Very funny Little Bird." I chuckled, ruffling Robin's hair.

The rest of the journey soon brought us into the snows of Regna Ferox, and I could tell things weren't going to go so easily. For one there was a pair of children running from the Grimleal, one with a bow in hand, "We need to help them!" Chrom declared and I saw Emmeryn look determined,

"Yes, we must." The Crown Princess agreed.

The walls of the imposing fortress was ahead, and I jolted when Lucina said, "Raven, take me to them, those are my allies."

I turned, "Little Bird, you guide the Shepherds for this, Martha and I will talk to the two young ones, they're her friends."

Emmeryn blinked, and Robin looked serious, "Of course Master. The usual strategy?"

"Adjust as necessary Little Bird." I said calmly and Lucina and I made our way over to the two children. The Grimleal hadn't been prepared, it seemed for an attack from two directions and I easily took out the flying wyvern rider in the sky as we got to Lucina's allies.

"Noire, Nah!" Lucina called out and the two turned in relief,

"Lucina!" I blinked at the smaller of the two children,

"A manakete?" I turned to Lucina, confused,

"Nowi's daughter, from my world." Lucina explained,

"Ah, that explains it." I said calmly, "You seem more mature than her, I sincerely hope it's not because you were trapped in one place for too long."

The child looked from me to Lucina in confusion, "Uh…"

"Long story." I said with a small smile, "One we must save for another time. I believe there is much that needs to be discussed. Both of you and Lucina." I hummed, "For now though, the Grimleal need to be dealt with before they become a problem."

A look passed between the pair and they nodded. Thankfully the battle was over swiftly, the Grimleal choosing to flee.

Lucina joined me some time later, after speaking with her friends in what was a clearly private conversation. I noticed the blush on her face and I tilted her head, "It's nothing." She explained and I let the matter drop.

~*~

If I had to make a call on the situation I could tell that it wasn't what I had expected.

It turned out that Emmeryn wasn't pleased that Chrom immediately volunteered to take up steel for the sake of Ylisse, but she had fallen silent when Khan Flavia had laughed, citing that she liked the boy. I chuckled,

"He certainly has the right idea." I said calmly, "By proving Ylisse is no pushover when it comes to an alliance. It _is_ a wise call."

I could see the flash of despair in Emmeryn's eyes, "But-"

I gave her a stern look, "How many lives would you cost with your desire to avoid fighting? Sometimes Little Princess, you do not have a choice. You must fight to survive. A truly peaceful world...isn't a given. Something must be sacrificed for that to happen as words can hold little meaning, why do you think the Hero King was so celebrated? He was a man of peace but knew sometimes steel had to be picked up and the time for talking was done." I could see her look confused, "Believe me, a lot can happen in one human's lifetime, and even Plegia knows of your ancestor, Marth was a child after all, before I was locked away from the rest of the world. Hells Naga was intent on showing him off."

I turned to see Robin presently smirking at something Chrom said, "Master, who'd you think would win an arm wrestling competition?"

I sighed, "Depends on how they apply their strength." I said calmly and there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I've heard of dragons being overpowered by humans before."

"Hey, Vaike! You and Chrom verse Master in an arm wrestling competition!" Robin declared and I sighed,

"Any particular reason you're going with something as frivolous as that?" I asked

"I wanna prove a point." Robin grinned widely, I sighed,

"Very well." I replied.

Dinner was a noisy affair and even the Feroxi seemed to want to join in. The Khan was certainly surprised by the fact that I was able to easily keep challengers down, I simply cited it due to being a dragon and that led to a few raised eyebrows and I would have transformed to prove a point, but I saw Lucina slip away and decided to do the same.

I found her standing near a window, worried expression looking out into the snowy view beyond her. The Castle was incredibly large and I sighed, "Something bothering you Little Blueberry?" I asked and she jolted, only to let out a low sigh of relief, "You don't have to answer right now, but if you need to talk, I am happy to lend an ear, or a shoulder." I saw a surprised look cross her face,

"It's nothing important." She admitted and I could tell she didn't wish to continue the conversation, I followed her gaze and hummed softly,

"It is an interesting situation for sure, the Exalt apparently barely made it alive back to Ylisse, unable to fight again," I mused, "Something tells me that Validar will try to make use of that. He may try to force a new Exalt on the throne, but the man isn't entirely foolish."

A pregnant pause followed and Lucina turned slightly, "How so?" She asked and I continued to watch the snow falling,

"He'll use what he can to his advantage, he may have his detractors, but the man is a damn good judge of skill and character. I suppose too, this was why they chose him for Evelyn, as her forced match."

Lucina winced, "A forced match?"

I sighed, "Once my attendants reached a certain age, it was always the same. They were forced to have children they didn't exactly want, and loveless matches solely for the sake of continuing the bloodline, the same with dark mages. It is all for the sake of keeping strength within families. Untested bloodlines are not trusted, but known bloodlines are celebrated for obvious reasons, the more notorious the bloodline, the more likely it is to be in someone's family tree, no matter if it is a hundred generations or more."

"So the sickening game of chess." Lucina winced,

"Indeed. For the Grimleal it's all about their power plays." I sighed, watching as the snow fell and realising I'd not seen one in over two thousand years. It was a sobering thought. Things I missed because of the fact I'd been trapped within a tower, my freedom taken away from me. How could Naga justify what had happened? I sighed.

Getting angry now would solve nothing, so I would enjoy the peace I'd reclaimed, for now. For the three I cared about most.

~*~

The following morning came and Chrom was busy training. I decided to eat first, and then joined him myself.

It had been a while since I held a proper wooden blade and I could feel the difference to the staff I was used to training with. It didn't bother me, but I had to be aware that I had less reach than what I was used to but other than that, it wasn't too-

"Your stance is wrong." Sir Frederick spoke firmly and I tilted my head,

"I didn't see any wooden staves. I'll admit, I am rusty it's been a while since I last held any blade." I shifted my stance and the knight frowned. Then he looked surprised, "I probably should keep in mind this is shorter than the staves the Grimleal let me have."

I ignored everything around me and focused on my breathing, eyes closed, I let my ears do the work. I ran through the most complex exercises I knew. Parries, counters, half feints and blocks, skills I knew were universal to any weapon of choice, save for tomes of course.

I felt my foot land and drew in a large breath of air and instinctively ducked the strike coming towards me, rolling and countering. The groan of wood surprised me and I blinked, "Impressive." Sir Frederick said, surprised, and I hummed,

"You'd do well to keep an eye on your feet Sir Knight." I said and used a move that Sothis absolutely loved to use on me many times in the past, and to no surprise I knocked him off balance and followed it up with a horizontal strike of the blade and I snuck in another low sweeping kick, "Forgive me, but a friend of mine never fought fairly, she did like to brawl. A lot." I explained, "I'm too used to her antics to fight fair anymore."

"Master stop cheating!" Robin yelled, and I chuckled, allowing a sweeping move to disengage our weapons,

"One must account for any strategy, even the less savoury. Bandits aren't trained, but even they can deal some damage if you're not prepared for it." I said calmly, "The weapon is obvious, other means of attack, not so much. Especially with mages, which is why knights take so much damage from them, magic can be projected, weapons can't.

Even then, cornering a mage doesn't necessarily mean the knight can close the gap, a skilled mage will know when to really deal the damage, much like I taught you Little Bird. In fact I've had at least five openings thus far." I explained and Robin's jaw dropped

" **Five**?!" He gasped in shock and Sir Frederick frowned,

"Hmm, I seem to have underestimated your skill."

I snorted, "I trained exclusively as a mage for nearly a thousand years before I got bored of it, it's something the Grimleal wanted the Plegian tacticians to be especially good at. Especially when it came to projecting my dragon form."

I blocked the blade with ease and knocked it back, a wide opening was created but I could tell it was a faint and jumped, twisting in mid air to avoid it while creating a second opening for myself. This was entertaining and I hadn't enjoyed myself in a long while not since Evelyn gained that level of skill.

I didn't realise an audience had gathered but when I calmly pointed my sword at Sir Frederick's neck, he said with a rueful sigh, "I yield."

Of course this was when the crowd had turned up and a tallish dark skinned bald man with a single eye patch came over towards us, "Ha, ha, ha, I haven't seen skill like that in a long time."

"I appreciate your assessment child, but I'm far, far too rusty." I replied and the room froze, "Being two thousand years tends to do that. I'm just relieved I haven't atrophied as badly as I assumed."

"A manakete huh?" The man smirked, "That explains it." He roared with laughter, "I heard that the Exalt got chewed out by a particular manakete." He grinned, "I'm surprised it was you, you look like you're barely a man."

I sighed, "You _are_ aware that most dragons don't quite look their age." I said sharply, "As for my age, being two thousand plus years does that. Check back in another three thousand if you want to see me remotely look like Bantu, even then, I might not end up like him."

The entire hall roared with laughter and even Robin snorted, "You can't beat Master in a battle of wits, don't try it, he runs circles around even the most cunning of the Grimleal."

"As well I should," I huffed, "They're terribly dull and predictable. Even Validar is an open book."

More laughter followed. I however, didn't see the humour in the situation. After all I only stated what was truth. Surely anyone would be able to see that.

~*~

The tournament saw Chrom take victory for Khan Flavia and I found out the man's name was Basilio. The West Khan.

I hated the fact that for a second time I was being a 'smart mouth' to yet another ruler, oh well, at least he found it funny. He presented a swordsman who immediately recoiled from Princess Lissa and the Crown Princess, and I spoke, "You would be killed by a small child. Especially with a weakness this glaring." I stood, holding his eye, "You must cease making this weakness so obvious."

No words sounded and Lucina sighed, "Raven-"

However the man looked thoughtful, "I see."

"Work through what you have to. Do not let yourself be trapped in the past." I said firmly, "Lest you end up in my position. You don't have the time I do."

Lucina looked surprised but apparently I said something that resonated with the man. Sir Frederick seemed equally surprised, and Robin grinned, "I told you Master was the best in a battle of wits." I sighed but firmly pulled him to my side,

"And you," I said teasingly, "Need to learn when it's wise to speak Little Bird." I deliberately ruffled his hair, "Well aside from improving your tactics at any rate."

Apparently I was the comedian of the hour.

The quiet of the night arrived and I lay on the bed, lost in thought. I noticed Robin arrive and I felt an eyebrow raise, "Yes Little Bird?"

He lay beside me, and nestled closely, head on my chest,

"Master…may I?" His tone was soft, pleading, and I knew what he wanted,

"If you desire so." I said, a hand gently stroking his head, "Yes, you may. I believe you asked before as well."

Robin blushed and a goofy grin crossed his face. I knew him too well and if he wanted to, who was I to stop him when he didn't push the issue?

I sighed softly and blinked when Lucina surprisingly came in, Robin tilted his head, "What's wrong Lucina?" He asked and she came to sit beside me,

"The others...are not sure they want to trust you both."

"Understandable, given the circumstances." I said with a low sigh, "They are able to believe what they wish after all."

"I tried to-"

I pressed a gentle finger to her lips, "Actions Little Blueberry speak far louder than words." I explained, "The truth is the Grima they know isn't the same as me, his experiences are different after all."

She frowned and I couldn't help gently brushing her hair back off her face and the subtle bush I had on my own face.

Robin tilted his head, "I guess it can wait." He sighed settling his head down on my lap with a low sigh, Lucina blushing in response and before either of them decided to make a fuss I said,

"I'm perfectly content to share you know."

They both looked shocked for a moment, and I tilted my head, "If that is agreeable with you both of course." They looked at one another and then back to me,

"Did my ears just deceive me, or did you just say, what I _thought_ you just said." Lucina asked me genuinely surprised, and Robin grinned,

"Yeah, he did." He chuckled, "It has happened probably twice in the whole time he was stuck in the tower, and it was an overlap between attendants."

"Has it really been a hundred years?" I mused out loud, lost in thought.

Lucina blinked in surprise, "Since what?" She asked and Robin replied,

"Since there was a threesome." And seeing her confusion added, "You know, the sexual kind."

A blush crossed her face and I sighed, "You didn't have to be that abrupt Little Bird." I ruffled his hair gently.

"Something for down the road." Robin said with an equally red face, "Oh gods, Master!"

He covered his face with his hands and I chuckled, "I have to get in _some_ teasing now and then." I said and saw them both glare daggers at me, "Ah, but enough of that, we have a young night to do as we see fit."

My suggestion seemed to be agreeable and I simply relaxed. If all my days were like this, then my freedom was worth it. If only it hadn't cost so much to achieve...


End file.
